Tease
by jrb2009
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Imagine a place where there is the same Troy Bolton we all know and love; a school where he’s the most popular boy, captain of the basketball team, and East High’s golden boy. The only difference is he is awkward around girls.
1. Trailer

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

TRAILER

Imagine a place where there is the same Troy Bolton we all know and love; a school where he's the most popular boy, captain of the basketball team, and East High's golden boy. The only difference is he is awkward around girls. Troy takes his basketball and class work much more serious than chasing girls, so he's at the point where he has no idea what they're thinking or what their hidden motives are.

Gabriella Montez is a girl that hadn't gotten a lot of attention from boys, but when she gets back from a month in Europe boys start to see her in a different way. With a brand new look and more confidence, she makes a bet that she can break the lock on Troy Bolton in a week. Can she do it? Can she win the heart of Troy Bolton?

"Nice game the other day, Troy," a girl said batting her eyes at Troy.

"Thanks," Troy said oblivious to her flirting.

"We could hang out later and celebrate it. Like on a date." the girl suggested.

"No thanks, I can't I have to shoot some hoops and I have a Calc test tomorrow. I have to get into college you know." Troy said walking away.

"Did you see Gabriella Montez?" a boy asked his friend.

"The weird one?" the first boy's friend said.

"She's hot now." the first boy answered

"What? No. Didn't she go to like Paris for a month or something?" the second friend inquired.

"Yeah, she's got a new style now, but she's smoking hot." the first retorted.

"I'll bet you I can get in his pants by the end of the week." Gabriella told her best friends, Taylor and Sharpay.

"I'll give you 100 if you can." Taylor answered.

"Me too." Sharpay said after Taylor.

"Dude, Gabriella is all over you nowadays." Chad said to Troy in the gym.

"No." Troy said shooting the ball into the hoop.

"And, she got really hot." Chad said passing the ball to Troy.

_Well, she definitely is prettier._ Troy said to himself as he shot the ball again.

"And, she completely felt you up in the library. Don't pretend that she didn't." Chad reminded his best friend.

Troy started remembering his "encounter" in the library.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I do it?**

**JRB2009**


	2. A Bet

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 1

It was Tuesday morning, the day after a basketball game. Troy Bolton, East High's basketball captain, and golden boy, was walking down the halls of his school. As Troy walked down the halls he was cheered on as he moved down the halls, Troy broke the state record for points in a high school career in his last game, which was reason for his classmates to cheer for him.

A girl came from the side of the hall and attached herself to Troy's arm. "Hey, Troy."

"Hi," Troy said not knowing how to react to the tumor that was on his arm.

"Nice game the other day, Troy," the girl said batting her eyes at Troy.

"Thanks," Troy said oblivious to her flirting.

"You looked really good." The girl said caressing Troy's arm.

"Thanks," Troy said looking around not knowing what to do or say.

"We could hang out later and celebrate it. Like on a date." the girl suggested.

"No thanks, I can't I have to shoot some hoops and I have a Calc test tomorrow. I have to get into college you know." Troy said walking away to his locker leaving the girl by herself.

Troy was the most popular boy at East High: he had straight As, played three varsity sports, and was the head of a couple of clubs, but Troy Bolton wasn't what you would call "smooth" with the ladies. Freshman and sophomore year Troy didn't dick around when it came to school. Everything was dedicated to East High. He was either always studying or getting better at a sport. He missed those crucial years of learning how to woo girls. So, now a senior, Troy was the top of his class, and was possibly the best athlete East High ever had, but he was the most awkward person around girls- he was like a fish flopping out of water.

Not three minutes after Troy walked in, came another figure. This one was feminine, and very feminine at that. Gabriella Montez walked down the halls of East High in a tight brown polo that if she reached up would not cover her whole torso, and a short skirt that barely covered her mid thigh. She attracted the same amount of attention as Troy had, except instead of girls cooing at her, boys were open-jawed staring at her as she walked down the halls. At first glance, people couldn't recognize who the new bombshell was. Before that day, Gabriella hadn't gotten a lot of attention from boys; she was always overpowered by her gorgeous friends, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans.

"Gabs? Is that you?" Taylor, a pretty African American girl, asked Gabriella.

"What happened to you?" Sharpay said approaching her best friend.

"Europe" Gabriella told her friends, "and a new sense of confidence."

"I can see that." Taylor said looking her best friend over.

"Yeah, you look hot." Sharpay said looking at her girl friend's hair, "I like what you did here."

"Thanks, I got a new-" Gabriella rambled on with her friends about Europe. Gabriella was in Europe for a month with a group of students from the states that were accepted to this program to travel Europe on a learning tour. She picked up a bunch of useful tips while she was there.

"Wait, explain that again." Taylor asked.

"I hung out with this girl from California on my trip and she told me that the easiest way for boys to notice you is by how you look. So I took her advice." Gabriella said motioning to her new look.

"Yeah, I can tell. All the boys in the cafeteria are staring at you." Taylor finished.

Gabriella looked around to see everyone talking: talking about her.

"Did you see Gabriella Montez?" a boy asked his friend.

"The kind of weird one?" the first boy's friend said.

"Yeah, she's hot now." the first boy answered

"What? No. Didn't she go to like Paris for a month or something?" the second friend inquired.

"Yeah, she's got a new style now, but she's smoking hot." the first friend retorted.

Troy Bolton was heading toward the lunch room tables when Chad nudged him in the arm, "Check out Taylor. She's looking hot." Chad said moving his tray toward where Taylor and her friends were sitting.

Troy picked his head up to look where his best friend was pointing but his eyes didn't come in contact with Taylor's but with Gabriella's. He started to look away, but as soon as his brain registered that he should look back he did. Gabriella noticed Troy's double take, and decided to look away with a flip of her hair.

Troy continued looking her way as he headed to his regular table. As calm and collective as he could, he asked Chad, "Who was sitting with Taylor?"

"Probably Sharpay." Chad said biting into his sandwich.

"No, the dark haired one." Troy asked still looking over at the table, hoping the girl would turn around.

"Um," Chad started thinking, "Gabriella Montez, but isn't she on that trip thing?"

"Yeah," Troy said not really hearing anything other than, "Gabriella Montez."

"Oh, my God, Gabs. Troy Bolton totally just checked you out." Sharpay squealed.

"Did he?" Gabriella asked afraid to look over her shoulder.

"Yes! Oh, my God, I would kill to hook up with him." Sharpay started, "You should go for him."

"No way. Troy would never get with Gabs." Taylor stated, "He's too awkward."

"You don't think I can get with Troy Bolton? I'll bet you I can get in his pants by the end of the week." Gabriella told her best friends, Taylor and Sharpay.

"I'll give you 100 if you can." Taylor answered.

"Me too." Sharpay said after Taylor.

The stakes were set and Gabriella had until Sunday to seal the deal with Troy and she would get 200. Not to mention she would get to hook up with Troy Bolton.

After lunch Troy had AP US History. He sat in his normal seat in the second row and opened his notes and quickly reviewed them before the teacher came in. Gabriella Montez walked in and sat down to Troy's right. Troy was too busy studying his notes to look up to see who was sitting next to him.

Gabriella cleared her throat in a feminine way to try to get Troy's attention, but he was nose deep in the Great Depression.

Gabriella tried to clear her throat again, but Troy kept reading about Hoover's 'rugged individualism.'

Gabriella giving up on the throat clearing strategy, decided to take another approach: an approach the East High golden boy couldn't help but fall for.

Gabriella took her notebook out and in a completely inconspicuous way tossed it gracefully under Troy's seat.

"Oops, here you go." Troy said putting his hand under his seat to help. When he looked up to see Gabriella's bright, shining smile, he immediately blushed.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella said taking the notebook, making sure her hand brushed with Troy's.

"Your welcome." Troy said back politely, stumbling with his words.

Gabriella laughed.

_Great. Is she laughing with me or at me?_ Troy asked himself.

The teacher, Mr. Newton, walked in and began his lecture to save Troy from any more embarrassment. Once his thirty minute lecture ended he allowed the kids to start their homework. Gabriella sat at her desk tapping her pen on her table.

"Ms. Montez, why aren't you doing your homework?" Mr. Newton asked from his desk.

"I forgot my book." Gabriella answered.

"Troy, would you be kind enough to let Ms. Montez read with you?" Mr. Newton asked Troy already knowing he was going to say yes.

"Sure," Troy said turning the book half an inch, thinking she would be able to read from that far away.

"I can't see that." Gabriella stated plainly.

"You can move your desk." Troy mumbled.

"You're going to make me pick this heavy desk up?" Gabriella asked in an innocent tone.

"I guess not." Troy said picking his desk up and moving it a foot away from Gabriella's desk.

Gabriella laughed, "I still can't see the words, Troy."

Troy scooted half a foot.

"I still can't read that." Gabriella said getting impatient.

Troy brought his desk all the way next to Gabriella's.

"Can you see now?" Troy asked staring down at the book.

Gabriella scooted so half her ass was on Troy's chair and her leg was against his. "Perfect."

Troy swallowed nervously. Troy turned the page looking for something to do other than stare at Gabriella. Gabriella immediately planted one hand on Troy's desk and the other on Troy's bicep so she could see across the desk. Troy's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"I'm getting a bigger angle." Gabriella justified giving his arm a squeeze.

After going through three pages of the reading, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Troy quickly gathered his things and was out the door before anyone else knew what was going on.

Once Troy thought he was far enough from Gabriella he slowed his pace down to his normal walk, "Why am I so awkward?" Troy asked himself out loud.

"What?" Gabriella asked not hearing Troy.

Troy's face held a look of shock. "How did you-" Troy began.

"Follow you? We have AP Physics together." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Oh," Troy said putting his head down and continued to walk speedily toward his science class room.

"What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella asked catching up to Troy.

"Walking," Troy said to Gabriella who was by his side.

"But why are you walking so fast?" Gabriella said lengthening her stride.

"I'm not this is how I walk," Troy said turning a corner and attempting to get as much space between him and Gabriella as possible.

"I doubt you walk this fast," Gabriella said grabbing Troy by the arm slowing him down. "Isn't this pace a lot better?"

Troy still didn't look Gabriella in the eyes, "Sure."

Gabriella linked her arm with Troy's as they walked down the hall. Troy stared at the arm that was attached to him but wasn't his. Troy normally didn't enjoy when girls were crawling over him, but with Gabriella he didn't mind. He just had no idea what he was supposed to do next.

Gabriella tried talking to Troy about things she knew about, but Troy only responded in single word answers, or wouldn't respond at all. Gabriella gave up once they reached outside their classroom.

Gabriella detached from Troy's arm and said, "Thanks for walking me to class."

Troy smiled goofily and walked in after her.

In physics Troy found himself peering over at Gabriella once or twice, but every time she would meet his eyes he would turn away and turn red. Gabriella could see how awkward Troy was, but something about how awkward he was, was cute. Once the bell rang, it was Gabriella who was first out the door. She watched as Troy walked out last helping the teacher put a heave stand away that was used for a demonstration.

After Troy gathered his books and was out the door he was met by Gabriella, "Hey, Troy."

"Hi," Troy said not hurriedly walking away from Gabriella but walking toward her.

"What kept you?" Gabriella asked trying to make small talk.

"I was helping Mrs. Kim." Troy said boasting his helpfulness.

"That was nice of you." Gabriella said linking her arm with Troy's.

Troy looked over to Gabriella when she connected their arms, but he didn't act any different. Gabriella continued getting one and two word answers from Troy until she stopped him at her locker, "This is my locker. Thanks for walking me to it Troy. See you later."

"See you later," Troy said walking the other way.

_Sooner rather than later,_ Gabriella thought. She was planning on meeting Troy outside and hopefully he would give her a ride home. She gathered her books and headed out side to wait for Troy.


	3. Private Lesson

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 2

Outside Gabriella waited until even the teachers had left. Gabriella was hoping she hadn't missed Troy, but she saw everyone walk out and none of them were Troy. Soon the parking lot was empty except for a couple of cars. Confused on where Troy was she thought that maybe he was still inside, so when Troy didn't come out, Gabriella wandered inside to go look for him. Gabriella opened the doors and walked into the lifeless halls of the school. Gabriella was wandering down by the gym doors when a strong hand grabbed Gabriella and in a scruffy voice someone said, "Hey, what are you doing in here? It's after school hours. This is trespassing." The hard voice belonged to East High's grumpy, old janitor. The kids knew him as Clark

"I was just-" Gabriella started.

"I'm going to write you up to Principal Matsui. I'm not going to have you kids vandalizing my halls anymore." Clark said pulling Gabriella away from the gym and toward the principal's office.

The sound of jogging footsteps came from behind Clark and Gabriella. When the footsteps slowed down, the jogger put his hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "It's ok, Clarke," Troy Bolton said in gym clothes covered in sweat, "She's in here helping ,me."

Clark looked at Gabriella, who nodded. Clark let Gabriella go, and limped away in a huff.

Troy jogged back to the gym followed by Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella said to Troy when they were in the gym, "for that."

"You're welcome," Troy said picking up a basketball and dribbling an invisible route before making a shot.

"DO you mind if I watch?" Gabriella asked Troy who was running another imaginary play.

"Nope." Troy said as he jumped and made another shot.

Gabriella watched as Troy played by himself for fifteen minutes not missing a shot one, "how do you do that?" Gabriella asked after Troy made a shot behind the three-point line.

"Do what?" Troy asked genuinely not knowing what she was talking about.

"That," she pointed to the hoop, "make all those shots." Gabriella said getting up.

"Muscle memory." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella said getting closer to Troy.

"Never mind." Troy said taking another shot from, this time from the free-throw line and making it.

"Teach me," Gabriella said picking up a ball, "I could never make a basket in gym class."

Troy laughed, "I'm not a good coach." Troy said hoisting the ball into the net from the free-throw line.

"Try," Gabriella said with a pout, "Pretty please."

_Well, you are pretty_, Troy thought, "I'll try."

"So what do I do?" Gabriella asked standing at the free-throw line.

"I don't know," Troy said, "let me see you shot the ball."

Gabriella shot the ball, but it missed everything to the left.

"Is that bad?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes," Troy said getting her ball, "Very bad. Try again, but this time tuck your elbow in." Troy told her handing her the ball.

"Like this?" Gabriella asked.

"No, the other elbow. Like this." Troy said putting a hand on her soft skin and pushing it inward.

Once Gabriella made eye contact with Troy he immediately took his hand off her and stepped back five steps.

"Ok, now try." Troy said.

This shot was straighter but lacked the power to reach the hoop. Troy chased the ball down.

"Good. That was a lot better," Troy told her.

"NO. I suck." Gabriella said knowing exactly what she was going to do next.

"No that was good. Practice makes perfect." Troy said handing her the ball.

"Show me, Troy." Gabriella pouted again.

Troy stepped up and drained a basket. Gabriella picked her ball up and aimed to have the worst form possible.

"How does this look?" Gabriella asked.

_You look fine. That form is pathetic thought._ Troy thought, "Good, but remember tuck your elbow." Troy actually said.

"Can you show me?" Gabriella said wiggling her body, showing she wanted Troy's "hands on help.

Troy turned red instantly, "Like get behind you and show you?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said as cutely as possible.

"Um," Troy said looking around for help, "I guess."

Troy got behind Gabriella and crouched so he was her height.

"So remember to tuck your elbow," Troy said softly pushing on her elbow.

"Now, bend your knees," Troy whispered gently in her ear, which sent involuntary shivers down her spine.

"Keep you head up. Eye on the basket." Troy said moving a hand to her chin and tipping it up, smelling the lavender in her hair.

"Bring the ball down into your chest." Troy said moving Gabriella's hands down so that his hands barely grazed her front.

"And push it into the basket." Troy murmured, guiding Gabriella's hands so the ball went right in.

"Wow!" Gabriella exclaimed turning her head quickly; her lips making contact with Troy's cheek as she spun. Troy pulled away already turning red in the face.

"That was my first basket ever." Gabriella said.

"Yep." Troy said not hearing a word of what Gabriella had said. He was too busy thinking about the almost-kind of-pseudo kiss on his cheek that just happened.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said sliding her hands under Troy's arms for a hug. Troy reacted to the embrace and hugged back with a little confidence.

"No problem," Troy said, "I'm glad I could help."

"Are you going to be long?" Gabriella asked, "Because I don't mind watching you."

"Yeah, I have 100 more shots to make." Troy said picking the ball up and shooting again.

"How many have you made already?!" Gabriella asked.

"I make 500 baskets everyday before I go home." Troy responded.

"But aren't you trespassing?" Gabriella asked.

"No, my dad is the coach so I have a key so I can go out the back. Clark has probably gone home by now, so I leave and lock the gym and head home." Troy answered.

"Is this what you do for fun?" Gabriella asked sitting on the bleachers.

"Yup," Troy answered making another basket.

"Don't you ever go out?" Gabriella asked while Troy made another shot.

"Sure, I hang out with the basketball team on weekends." Troy answered her question.

"You never go to parties?" She questioned again.

"I don't have the time. I'm too busy with basketball and school." Troy said.

"But that's part of being a teenager." Gabriella answered.

"Getting into college is also being part of a teenager." Troy said hitting a jump shot.

"Why do you never miss?!" Gabriella said angrily.

"Muscle memory," Troy said "I've shot every shot on this court thousands of times. I've trained my body so that I can't miss on this court."

"Really?" Gabriella said not believing him. "Shot from here." Gabriella said standing on the court.

Troy walked to the spot and shot the ball. It went in.

"Now, here." Gabriella said standing a little farther away.

Troy made the shot without a problem.

"Ok, how about a bet? If you miss I get something." Gabriella said.

"What are we betting?" Troy asked.

"If you win," Gabriella took a step toward Troy seductively, "I'll give you a kiss."

Troy turned red, "How do you know I'd even want a kiss?" He asked, his lie very noticeable.

"I don't know, but why are you so red?" She asked giggling.

"I'm not red," Troy said turning around to hide his embarrassment, "but if I missed what would you get?"

"You have to take me on a date." Gabriella said.

Troy turned even redder. In his entire high school career he had never gone on an official date.

Troy thought to himself, _Wow, this is a win-win. I have nothing to lose. Besides it's ok. I never miss._

"Ok, from where?"Troy asked.

"Right here," Gabriella said standing one step farther than his last shot.

Troy got ready to take his shot, but it didn't feel like he was taking his regular shot. He had played before crowds of hundreds maybe even thousands, how was this girl making him feel nervous?

Troy shook his nerves out and went to shoot the ball. Before he let the ball go, Gabriella walked over next to him and whispered in his ear, "Good luck; no pressure." And then she kissed his cheek.

Her kiss hit Troy like a sack of bricks. Troy almost felt like falling over, but had to take his shot. Floating on cloud nine, Troy relied on his muscle memory to sink the ball. Troy pulled the ball to his chest and tossed it up. Gabriella had the feeling that her plan was going to work, the ball looked like it was going to miss everything, but when Troy said he never misses, he meant he never missed. The ball went right through the twine and Gabriella only stood on the court with a look of awe and shock.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Gabriella asked.

"Muscle memory." Troy answered.

"Fuck you, and fuck your muscle memory." Gabriella asked.

Troy couldn't help but turn red and frown. _Does she not want to kiss me that bad?_ Troy walked to get his ball and pack his gym bag. Gabriella was still standing on the court in disbelief. Once Troy had put his jacket on and threw his sports bag over his shoulder he headed for the back door disappointed.

When Troy went to call for Gabriella, he turned to find her right behind him.

"Were you trying to get out of here before I could give you your kiss?" Gabriella asked standing in front of him.

Troy turned red again. Was she going to give him a kiss?

Gabriella stepped up on her tip toes and gave Troy a quick peck on the lips. "Congratulations," Gabriella said after she pulled away from Troy, "That was a pretty impressive shot."

"Thank you," Troy said turning red. She tasted good.

"My, mom dropped me off, on her way to the airport. Is there anyway you can drive me home?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Troy answered flatly.

"What?!" Gabriella said in disbelief, "I just gave you a kiss, and sat through your personal practice."

"I didn't bring my car. My dad dropped me off too. I was going to run home, for the work out."

"Great, now I'll have to call my mom and have her pick me up." Gabriella said reaching for her cell phone.

"It's a beautiful day; I'll walk you home if you want." Troy said pulling her hand away from her pocket.

Gabriella thought for a second, "Ok." She said after thinking about her choices. She walked next to Troy and they started walking down the sidewalk toward Gabriella's house.


	4. Walks and Sunsets

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 3

Gabriella and Troy were walking down the sidewalk side by side on a gorgeous Wednesday late afternoon. The sun was going down and it was close to dinner time, but Troy was too caught up in Gabriella to notice anything else.

Gabriella was the only girl Troy had ever hung out with, and they had only been hanging out for about five hours. Something about Gabriella attracted Troy. She was very pretty, but what really caught Troy's attention was how cool of a girl she was, but the fact that she was gorgeous was a definite plus. They seemed to get along well with each other.

As they were walking Gabriella was asking Troy questions about his favorites.

"Color?" she asked.

"Blue," he answered.

"Food?" Gabriella asked.

"Chinese," Troy said.

"Animal?" Gabriella requested.

"Horse," he responded.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Chinese Zodiac. I used to love going to Chinese restaurants and looking at those placemats." Troy answered.

Gabriella laughed and flirtatiously grabbed on to Troy's arm as they walked across a park toward Gabriella's house. Troy's eyes widened when Gabriella made contact with him, but he continued walking

As they were walking through the park the sun was on its final decent. Troy grabbed Gabriella and dragged her up a large hill and plopped down, forcing her down as he sat down Indian Style.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella giggled out of breath.

"Sunset." Troy pointed to the falling red orb.

"I don't think I've ever seen a sunset before." Gabriella answered shifting toward Troy. Once she was comfy next to Troy she put a hand on his upper leg.

The contact on his upper thigh led Troy to have an awakening he did not want, especially when he was trying to impress a girl. Troy rolled onto his stomach on the grass.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella laughed scooting her body to where Troy was lying so she could talk to him while the sun went down.

_Hiding my erection from you_. Troy thought, "Getting a better position for viewing the sunset." Troy said.

"Ok," Gabriella laughed looking toward the falling sun. Looking to keep the flirtatious contact Gabriella placed a hand on Troy's back and started rubbing his back. Troy didn't know how to react so he just let her continue massaging his back.

As the sun went down Troy looked at Gabriella's shining face, Gabriella noticed Troy's staring. "What are you looking at?" she asked him.

Troy looked away toward the sun quickly and said, "Nothing."

Once the last glimpse of red went under the horizon, Troy stood up, erection-free, and put his hand out to help Gabriella up. Gabriella took his hand up and once she was standing she didn't let go of his hand.

"That was anti-climatic," Gabriella said brushing her clothes off with her free hand.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked taking his hand from Gabriella, and brushing himself off with both if his hands.

"People always say how beautiful sunsets are. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." Gabriella stated.  
"I enjoyed my view." Troy said thinking about watching Gabriella instead of the sun.

"The only thing that I did enjoy was that it was warm." Gabriella said crossing her arms.

Even though they were walking in New Mexico, when the sun went down especially in the winter it could get to an uncomfortable forty degrees out: cold to anyone from a hot climate.

"Are you cold?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah, a little." She said.

Troy stopped. He put his basketball bag down, and took off his jacket. "Here," Troy said handing her the jacket.

"But won't you be cold?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll be ok," Troy said. _You're too delicate to be cold_, Troy should've said, but wasn't bold enough to say it.

"Thanks, Troy. You're sweet." She said putting the jacket on. The sleeves fell past her hands, and the shoulders were much too wide for her, but Gabriella felt good and cozy in his jacket.

Once Troy's skin was exposed to the cold air, he let an involuntary shiver get away from his body. Gabriella noticed his shiver and slid under his right arm. Troy without thinking about what he should do, put an arm over her shoulders.

The two walked like that until Gabriella said, "Well, this is my house."

"Seriously?" Troy asked.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I live right there." Troy said pointing to a house three down, on the corner of the street.

Gabriella and Troy laughed, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing more of you then." Gabriella said to Troy.

"I guess so." Troy said walking Gabriella to her door.

"Thanks for walking me, Troy. I had a lot of fun." Gabriella said to Troy turning the door knob behind her.

"No problem, thanks for keeping me company." Troy told her his mutual appreciation.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella said to Troy who was turning around.

"Ok," Troy said turning to walk down her porch steps. Before Troy could reach the bottom of the porch steps, Gabriella was down the steps and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Thanks again." Gabriella said biting her lower lip in embarrassment.

Troy's eyes shot wide, and he stood motionless. The same sensation shot through his body as before. His body started feeling warmed up.

"Oh, and I'll wash your jacket and give it to you tomorrow." Gabriella said as she climbed the stairs again.

After Gabriella gave Troy his kiss and she ran inside she watched him from a window. Troy, still standing in the same spot, suddenly received the gift of movement. He did a victory jump in the air and proceeded to walk toward his house. Gabriella laughed when she saw Troy do his victorious skip though the window.

Troy walked into his house, through his kitchen with a smile. He was immediately ambushed by his parents.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Your run should've ended thirty minutes ago," Mr. Bolton said.

"And you have a Calculus test tomorrow," Mrs. Bolton scolded.

"And a big game next week, you need to get ready. Get your head in the game." Mr. Bolton told his son.

"I was walking a girl home." Troy admitted.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at each other, and then they laughed. Hearing that Troy had just walked a girl home was an unheard of event in the Bolton household.

"Seriously." Troy said.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton stopped laughing. Instantly wanting to know who Troy walked home, his parents gave him a hard time.

"What's her name?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Is she a nice girl?" Mrs. Bolton questioned.

"Where does she live?" Jack inquired.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lucille requested.

"Are you wearing protection?" Coach Bolton joked.

"Shut up. I hate you guys." Troy said in a kiddingly serious manner walking to his room to start studying for his test.

"Trigonometric Identities," Troy read aloud as he wrote the title on a piece of paper.

Troy started studying for five minutes before he found his mind drifting to Gabriella Montez. She was pretty, but Troy was always confronted by pretty girls. Something about Gabriella made him feel different, something the other girls didn't do. She didn't just like the outside Troy: the good looks, the straight As, the athletic record, Gabriella liked Troy for who he was. Or at least Troy thought so.

"Yeah, and he walked me all the way home from school. He even showed me a sunset." Gabriella said to Sharpay and Taylor on a three-way phone conversation.

"Sounds like you might actually do it." Sharpay's voice came from the speaker.

"Yeah, it's just a lot of fun hanging out with him. You know? He's sweet and sensitive; and he's really cute, and so innocent. I think I made him hard, just by touching his leg."

"Don't fall for him in the process," Taylor teased over the phone.

Gabriella blushed at how childish, and love-struck she sounded.

"Gabs?" Sharpay questioned when Gabriella didn't defend herself.

"Of course, I'm not actually falling for him." Gabriella stated, but bit her lip when she gave herself second thoughts. "Hey, I got to go, Calc test. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Love you." She hung up the phone.

_I hope I'm not falling for him_. Gabriella thought to herself before she took her Calculus book out.

As Gabriella studied she found herself unable to concentrate of limits, but found her mind drifting to Troy Bolton.


	5. What Am I Doing?

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 4

The next morning Gabriella woke up with a feeling of regret for not studying for her Calculus test. Gabriella showered, got dressed, and headed down stairs. As Gabriella walked into her kitchen, she saw Troy's varsity jacket resting on a chair. The jacket reminded her of the previous night Gabriella had one of the most fun nights she'd had in a while.

After Gabriella gathered her things to go to school, she grabbed her keys and walked out the front door. As she closed the door behind her, a black sports car was in her driveway with the license "T-Bolt"; a boy was standing by the car admiring some flowers as Gabriella walked out of her house.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked confused.

Troy spun around; he was eating a powdered donut. "Hey," Troy said, with a mouthful of donut, "I was going to school and thought I could give you a ride, since we're neighbors and whatever." Troy managed in one nervous breath.

"How long have you been out here?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Fifteen minutes," Troy answered her.

Gabriella gave Troy a look that asked him if he was a stalker.

"I didn't know when you would be going to school, so I just came over when I was ready. And I decided I would wait for you to come out." Troy stammered.

Gabriella laughed at Troy's cuteness. Troy turned red. Gabriella walked toward Troy and when she was within reaching distance, she licked her finger and wiped some powdered sugar off of Troy's face, "Ok."

Troy stood in disbelief. In his head, his plan for asking Gabriella if she needed a ride went a lot smoother, but even through his improvised, less-smooth plan he was still going to bring her to school.

"Are you coming?" Gabriella asked from the passenger's seat of his car.

Troy nervously hopped in the driver's side. He had never had a girl in his car before. He was out of his element.

Troy pulled out of Gabriella's driveway and spun the steering wheel so he could drive them to school.

Once Troy was on the road Gabriella looked around inside the car and said, "Nice car."

"Thanks. It was my seventeenth birthday present. It's my baby." Troy told her.

Gabriella looked around the car. It was a BMW: sporty, and sleek.

For the next five minutes the car was awkwardly silent until Troy turned off the road and pulled into a McDonald's drive-thru. "Do you want anything?" Troy asked his passenger.

"I'm fine," Gabriella answered looking out the window for something to do. She had never been more bored on a car ride in her entire life.

"Can I get a coffee with cream and sugar?" Troy said into the speaker.

"Sure. 1.06," a voice behind the speaker said, "Second window."

Troy already had a dollar and six cents on his dashboard, so he picked them up and approached the second window. Troy paid for his drink and put it in his cup holder. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Troy addressed Gabriella who didn't turn around. "Gabi?"

"What?" Gabriella asked responding to her new nickname.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Troy repeated.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Ok," Troy said taking off out of the drive-thru and heading to the main road again.

The silence of the car ride continued until Troy suggested, "Should I put the radio on?"

"Sure." As Troy reached to turn the radio Gabriella asked, "What type of music do you listen to?"

Troy turned the radio on and a hip hop station came on. Troy peeked out of the corner of his eye at Gabriella to see if she approved. She was nodding her head to the rhythm of the music telling him that she approved. Troy turned his eyes back to the road and reached for his coffee. After he tipped the cup to his lips, he saw Gabriella yawn to herself. Troy held the coffee to her.

Gabriella shook her head, but Troy insisted that she take a sip.

"No, that's yours." Gabriella said telling Troy that she didn't want any.

"But you are still a little sleepy. This will help you wake up for our Calc test." Troy said sweetly, forcing the cup in her hand.

"Thanks," Gabriella taking a sip of the coffee. She cleared her throat and handed it back to Troy. Troy took the cup back and hesitated since she had put her lips on the cup, but took a sip when she gave him a funny look. The coffee had an extra flavor when he put the lid to his mouth. Gabriella's fruity lip gloss sent a network of thoughts through Troy's head as he tasted it. Troy's eyes seemed to fold back into his head.

Gabriella noticed Troy's change as he took a sip of his coffee. She took this as an advantage to talk to talk to him. "So why did you want to give me a ride today?" Gabriella asked.

Troy flushed, "I thought that since you had to come to school, why would you need to waste the gas?"

"Is that it?" Gabriella asked hoping there was an underlying reason.

_I loved your company yesterday, and pretty much haven't stopped thinking about you_. "Yeah, and we're neighbors too. It's a neighborly gesture." Troy answered.

"A neighborly gesture?" Gabriella mocked him.

"Are you making fun of me?" Troy asked laughing at himself.

"No." Gabriella still laughed.

"I'll make you walk." Troy teased her back.

"I don't think you will." Gabriella said pretending to get serious with Troy.

"Really?" Troy said taking a right turn and pulling into a strip mall, "Get out." He teased.

Gabriella hooted with laughter at Troy's attempt to keep playing with the joke.

"Make me." Gabriella said in a mix of meaning: she wanted Troy to keep her laughing, and she wanted Troy's hands on her.

Just as Gabriella expected Troy got out of his seat and opened her door. Gabriella tried to hold herself in her seat, but Troy's arms managed to pull her out of the car. Both of the kids were doubled over laughing; Troy was holding Gabriella from behind as their laughter died down.

By the time Troy had stopped pretending to drag Gabriella away from the car they were by the hood of Troy's BMW. Troy pulled Gabriella down as he leaned against the hood of the car, Gabriella still in his arms. The last laughs of their joke finished. Then Gabriella turned around and faced Troy. She placed her hands on Troy's chest and stared in his eyes. Troy looked back into hers for a moment, until her gaze shifted to his lips. Troy took notice of her new target. She moved her head forward toward his face. Troy stood unmoving. Once Gabriella was an inch away from Troy, he moved his lips and placed a kiss on her nose. Gabriella looked at Troy with puzzlement. She worked her way out of his arms and went into the car.

_A kiss on the nose? That's like calling a girl nice. What a fucking bitch ass. Troy Bolton is a sacless bastard. _Gabriella huffed to herself.

Troy had a different interpretation of the situation. Troy had never been adventurous to even kiss a girl on the cheek before, let alone be flirtatious enough to kiss one on the nose. Troy was surprised that he had gone through with what he did. He walked into the car with a smile that he couldn't help but shine.

As soon as Troy stepped in the car, Gabriella looked away from him. Troy started the car with his stupid grin, and pulled back out to the main road. Gabriella was on the border of crying and refused to look at Troy. She was starting to actually get feelings for Troy, and he just crushed them. Troy watched the road, still smiling, until he took a look at Gabriella who was being distant and quiet.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked noticing her silence.

"Nothing," Gabriella said, doing everything she could to make sure Troy didn't notice she was choked up.

"Ok," Troy said reaching over and grabbing her hand, and holding it in his hand.

Gabriella swung her head around to look at Troy, who was staring at the road driving. _Is Troy trying to string me along?_ Gabriella thought to herself. She knew Troy didn't take girls and relationships that seriously, but was he completely incompetent?

Gabriella stared at Troy to try and find something that would allude to an evil scheme, but she couldn't find anything. Troy was acting completely innocent.

Troy noticed Gabriella's staring and asked her again, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answered looking forward again. Once Gabriella answered Troy, he started playing with her fingers, only because it felt natural to do so.

Gabriella allowed Troy to entwine with her fingers until they reached the school parking lot. Troy pulled into a parking spot, grabbed his bag out of the back and waited for Gabriella to catch up to him. He swung an arm around her and they headed into school together. Walking through the doors of East High, heads turned. Troy Bolton did not walk into school with girls.

Troy noticed his new attention and dropped his arm off of Gabriella. Gabriella almost killed him in the hall, except there would have been too many witnesses, which seemed to make Troy act differently, like not want to walk with her in the halls. Gabriella looked up at Troy when he dropped his arm. He was beet red with all the new attention and whispering going on.

"I'll see you in class," Troy said to Gabriella as he bolted ahead of her.

Gabriella was a mixture of things: embarrassed, confused, and pissed off.

Troy hurried into a bathroom. He approached the sinks and looked at himself in the mirror. "What is wrong with me? Why am I so awkward?" Troy asked himself.


	6. I Got A Date With Gabi!

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 5

Gabriella huffed down the hallway: alone. She walked to her locker and was met by Sharpay and Taylor.

"So?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"We heard Troy not only drove you to school, but walked you in." Sharpay filled her in.

"So?" Gabriella questioned.

"Troy has never done that in the history of his life." Taylor started.

"Whatever, he's a sacless bastard anyways." Gabriella stated.

Sharpay and Taylor gave Gabriella a funny look.

"Don't worry about it." Gabriella said, walking to her homeroom. Gabriella was having a good day, until Troy started getting weird when everyone was watching him with Gabriella. _Why is he so awkward?_

Gabriella was bumped out of her personal thinking when the bell rang and the halls cleared. Normally Gabriella would have rushed to her homeroom, but was too pissed off at Troy to care.

Troy who was still in the bathroom heard the bell sound and jogged out of the bathroom looking to run to his homeroom. When he was out of the bathroom, he saw a petite figure walking in the same direction. Troy stealthily snuck up behind Gabriella and hugged her waist from behind.

"Hey," Troy said, as if he hadn't ditched her when people were staring at him.

"Hi," Gabriella said coldly.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"Nothing, Troy," Gabriella huffed walking toward homeroom.

"Something is bothering you. Tell me." Troy said still holding her by the waist.

"Nothing, Troy." Gabriella said breaking free from his grasp and moving toward homeroom.

Gabriella walked into homeroom by herself. Her teacher immediately questioned her, "Ms. Montez, homeroom started ten minutes ago. Go take this note and see Principal Matsui." Gabriella rolled her eyes, _Could this day get any better?_ She asked herself sarcastically.

"Mr. Silver, Gabriella was actually helping me." Troy said walking in behind Gabriella. Mr. Silver was a hardcore basketball fan, and it was well known that Troy was his favorite student.

"Well, ok, but don't let it happen again." Mr. Silver instructed the kids to take their seats.

Troy walked past Gabriella without looking at her; he was upset that she was mad at him.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered, but Troy kept walking to his chair without looking at her.

After homeroom Mr. Silver dismissed the kids to head to their first period class.

Troy picked his books up and headed out the door. Gabriella went to follow him so she could properly thank him.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said hopping behind Troy.

Troy was walking with the basketball team talking about what they should work on for their next game. Once Gabriella addressed Troy, the team started giving Troy a hard time.

"Shut up, guys. No problem." Troy said blandly. He walked ahead with his teammates, leaving Gabriella behind.

"What was that?" Chad asked Troy.

"Nothing." Troy said looking over his shoulder to see Gabriella walking alone, looking sad. The sight made him feel guilty. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Troy jumped out of the line of the basketball players and waited in the hall until Gabriella walked by him. "Hey." Troy said with a happy tone.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked cynical of what Troy was doing.

"Sorry about earlier." Troy said, "Can I walk you to Physics?"

"Sure," Gabriella said happily.

Troy reached for Gabriella's books and slung them under his arm.

"Did you do the pre-lab?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I did. Did you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't do a good job." Gabriella explained.

"It's ok it sounds like a really easy lab." Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella walked all the way to their physics lab together. Gabriella sat next to Troy, so Troy could start telling her what the lab was about.

Once all the students were in the room the teacher, Mrs. DeVino said, "Shouldn't you all be doing something?"

The students got out of their seats and went to their work stations setting up for their labs. Troy went to his station with his friend from the golf team, Doug. Doug was what some people would call a nerd. Troy didn't mooch off him for grades though, Troy was friends with everyone and when Doug was left without a partner Troy decided he would be his lab partner.

"Troy," Mrs. DeVino said, "Gabriella's partner isn't here today. Would you mind if se joined your group?"  
Troy looked at Doug who nodded his approval, "Sure thing, Mrs. DeVino."

"Thanks, Troy. Alright, students, you know what you need to do. Get started." Mrs. DeVino said.

The lab was about Kinetic and Potential Energy. The idea was that the class would set some contraption up and somehow they were supposed to calculate the Kinetic and Potential Energy.

"Ok, Doug, here's trial two." Troy said flipping a switch which turned a knob which explained how Kinetic Energy worked. Doug looked over at the contraption and the computer calculating what was supposed to be recorded.

Once Troy flipped his switch, he turned his attention to Gabriella, who was sitting on a stool next to where he was standing. Gabriella had an elbow on the lab work bench with her head was in her hand. The look of boredom was on her face.

Troy gently slapped Gabriella's thigh, "Ow."

"What's up?" Troy asked her.

"Physics is boring." Gabriella half whined.

"Aww. I'm sorry." Troy said moving his hand from her thigh to around her lower back.

"You don't find it boring?" Gabriella asked.

"I think it's cool finding out how shit works." Troy stated.

"I guess. I just can't wait for after school though." Gabriella said.

"What's after school?" Troy asked Gabriella as he set the physics contraption up again.

"Taylor is taking me to the mall and we're going to go shopping and get our nails done." Gabriella informed Troy.

"That sounds like fun." Troy said letting the switch go again.

"I've been looking forward to it since last week." Gabriella said excitedly.

"Cool. You know, if you ever wanted to hangout like after school, or, you know, as friends. If you wanted to, I'd hand out with you anytime." Troy stammered.

Gabriella laughed at Troy, "Ok. I'll hold you to that."

The bell rang and students filed out of the physics classroom. Troy stayed a little after class to help Mrs. DeVino with the lab equipment before leaving the classroom. Troy dropped his physics stuff off at his locker and headed to the library for his free period. Troy went to a secluded section in a far corner of the library where no one ever bothered him. Troy took his Spanish book out and started writing sentences using participles.

"Hey," Gabriella said from behind a book shelf.

"Hi," Troy said looking up to see who it was.

"This is a nice little set up you have here," Gabriella said motioning to Troy's study corner.

"Yeah, it does a good job letting me study." Troy said closing his Spanish book.

"Is this your free period?" Gabriella asked sitting down at Troy's table.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's yours too." Troy deducted.

"Yeah. Why aren't you in the gym playing basketball? There are some guys in there playing." Gabriella asked. Truthfully, she had stopped by the gym hoping to run into Troy, but she was told he was in the library.

"I'd rather study. I practice enough as it is." Troy said, "What about you? What do you do during your free periods?"

"Nothing. Taylor and Sharpay have different free periods than me, so I don't do anything." Gabriella said.

"Well, you can spend your free period with me anytime." Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella laughed at his offer, "What were you working on?"

"Hmm? Oh, Spanish 3 homework." Troy said showing her the book he was looking at.

"I'll help you." Gabriella said scooting her chair next to Troy's chair.

"There isn't really any help you can-" Troy started.

"Where are you reading?" Gabriella interrupted.

Troy shrugged and pointed on the page. Troy was twirling a pen in his hand as he read how to conjugate a participle. Gabriella, who read faster than Troy, went to turn the book to the next page. Troy slapped his pen on her hand telling her not to turn the page yet.

"Don't draw on me, Troy," Gabriella said looking at the pen on her hand.

"Don't turn the page before I'm done." Troy said still reading.

"Read faster," Gabriella teased him, pretending to turn the page again.

"Gabi, I'm not done," Troy laughed grabbing Gabriella's hands and holding them and looking at her face.

Gabriella reciprocated the laugh and tried to pull her hands away from Troy. Troy kept holding her hands and pulled them into his chest, forcing Gabriella's body closer to his. Gabriella placed her palms on Troy's chest, and Troy slid his arms up Gabriella's arms until they were resting on her shoulders. Troy moved his lips toward Gabriella's. He closed his eyes. He puckered his lips and told himself he was going to kiss her.

"Troy Bolton! Gabriella Montez!" the librarian, Mrs. Walton, whisper-yelled to the kids, "Get out, this is not a place for making out. Some students are trying to study."

Troy and Gabriella grabbed their books and left through the door of the library. In the library Troy felt a strange new confidence that he had never felt before, but now Mrs. Walton shot that confidence back down again. Gabriella on the other hand was feeling great. She noticed that Troy was going to kiss her, which meant a couple of things: first she would be able to maybe win her bet, but more important to her, Troy was starting to like her.

The bell rang signifying the end of the period, meaning Troy and Gabriella's free period was over, "Well, at least free periods over." Troy said stated.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, "See you at lunch?"

"Sure," Troy said walking in a different direction.

Troy's next class droned by slowly, he couldn't wait to have lunch with Gabriella. Whenever he was around her, things, for the most part, went right. Once the bell went off Troy collected his things and went to his locker, where he ran into Chad.

"Dude, basketball, gym, now." Chad said greeting Troy at his locker.

"No can do," Troy said heading away from Chad to the cafeteria, "I have a lunch date."

"Bitch ass, with who?" Chad yelled down the hall.

"Don't worry about it." Troy shouted back.

"Did he just stand me up? I'm going to kill him." Chad said bouncing his basketball toward the gym.

Once Troy went through the cafeteria line he headed out to the sitting area. He saw Gabriella sitting down with a blonde haired girl and a dark skinned, dark-haired girl. Gabriella sighted Troy and waved to him. Troy sat down next to Gabriella after he reached the table.

"Troy, this is Sharpay and Taylor." Gabriella said introducing her friends.

"Hi," Troy said, "This is the Taylor that's taking you out after school?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

"Oh my God, Gabs, I totally forgot to tell you," Taylor started, "My big sister's boyfriend proposed and they're coming in today. I won't be able to take you out."

"Oh," Gabriella said disappointed that she wouldn't be going out. After a pause she said, "That's ok."

"If you want, Gabi, I'll go with you." Troy said. Sharpay and Taylor's eyes shot wide open.

"I don't think you'd want to." Gabriella told him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Troy asked.

"It's not going to be a lot of fun for you." Gabriella said.

"What do you normally do when you and Taylor go out?" Troy asked. Sharpay and Taylor's eyes widened even more. Why was Troy pushing to go with her so badly?

"We were going to get our nails done, and go shopping for stuff." Gabriella explained.

"What type of stuff?" Troy questioned.

"Girlie stuff," Gabriella answered.

"Well, if you want to go, I'll go with you, but if you don't want me to go with you I won't." Troy said to Gabriella.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"100," Troy insisted. Sharpay and Taylor's eyes were out of their head. Troy was about to go spend a girls' night with Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled sweetly, "Ok. After school?"

"You got it." Troy said. Troy now couldn't wait for the end of the day. For the rest of lunch Troy sat and ate quietly as the girls talked about Taylor's sister and the soon-to-be wedding. Once Troy finished his food he excused himself and went to put his tray away.

"I can't believe he's taking you out after school." Sharpay said to Gabriella once Troy was out of ear shot.

"It's not an official date thing." Gabriella said.

"All dates are official; whether the boy knows it or not." Taylor told Gabriella.

Gabriella wanted to tell Taylor that she was wrong, but couldn't because she was too happy about the fact that she was going on a "date" with Troy.

Troy put his tray away and quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Once he was past the doors of the cafeteria and noticed no one around him in the halls, he jumped and did a fist pump and a spin in place, "I got a date with Gabi." Troy chanted to himself.


	7. Where Did That Come From?

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 6

Troy watched the clock on the wall as it ticked down the last seconds of the school day. He was both excited and nervous about taking Gabriella out. Even though it wasn't an official date thing, in Troy's mind it was. He was excited because he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Gabriella, but he was nervous because he didn't want to screw anything up.

Once the bell rang Troy got his books together and headed to his locker. He was immediately met by his best friend. "Ok, two-on-two, you and me versus Jason and Zeke. Let's go."

"I can't, Bro." Troy confessed.

"I'm sorry my hair must be in my ears, because I thought I heard you just turn down basketball." Chad said moving his bushy hair away from his right ear.

"I have to run some errands. Later though." Troy said slinging his back pack over his shoulder. At a jog, Troy hurried down the hallway.

"Errand? What seventeen year old runs errands?" Chad said alone at Troy's locker, "He's up to something. But whatever." Chad accepted and headed back to the gym to play basketball.

Troy made his way to his BWM and tossed his bag in the back. After his back pack was in the back seat he stood by the front of the car waiting for Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella said waving once she was in Troy's sight.

"What's up?" Troy said walking to meet her halfway.

"Nothing. Are you ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy said taking her back and tossing it in the back. "Where are we going first?"

"You know the Plaza Strip Mall?" Gabriella asked.

"Is that the one with the Baja Fresh?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered.

"Then, I do." Troy started, "Is that where we're going?"

"Yep," Gabriella said buckling her seatbelt.

"Ok," Troy said pulling out of the parking lot.

After a ten minute ride, Troy pulled into a parking spot and got out.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? This is your one chance to back out." Gabriella teased him.

"I think I'll survive." Troy said walking with Gabriella through a door with the sign "Elegant Nails" above it.

Gabriella walked to the counter, where a tiny Asian woman with a hard foreign accent asked Gabriella what she was interested in getting done.

"Just a manicure." Gabriella said.

"Ok." The lady answered Gabriella, then turned and said something in Korean and some other women started getting ready to give Gabriella her manicure. "Is this boyfriend? Very handsome" the woman said.

Both the kids blushed, "Umm, well, he's, we're just-"

"I'm a boy space friend." Troy explained for Gabriella.

"Oh," even though the woman behind the desk understood a limited amount of English she could understand the universal sign for "It's complicated".

Once Gabriella's table was ready for her to get her manicure done, the women called her over to her station.

Troy sat in the waiting area by the door and grabbed a magazine, and started reading. _This isn't so bad._ Troy thought to himself.

"Troy, you can come sit over here." Gabriella said pointing to stool next to her station.

Troy got up and brought his magazine with him. He plopped down on the stool that he almost fell off of, since it spun and he didn't know it. Everyone snickered at him.

Gabriella covered her mouth as she let a small laugh out. "Here, Troy," Gabriella giggled, "Which color should I use?"

"I'll be completely honest with you, Gabi. I've never done this before." Troy confessed. Gabriella laughed. Troy asked, "What do you normally get?"

"Well, since it's the winter I normally would go with black, but maybe a different color?" Gabriella said looking through her selection.

"That's a pretty color," Troy said to himself out loud as Gabriella put a light, pale pink.

"You think so?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I didn't saw anything," Troy said, "It's up to you."

"Ok, then. I'll use this one." Gabriella said handing the bottle to one of the ladies.

Gabriella's stylist prepped Gabriella's hands, and then opened the bottle.

"If this looks bad, Troy, I'm blaming you." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Ok," Troy said motionless on his stool.

As Gabriella's nails got more done, Troy got more bored. He had read through all the articles he wanted in the magazine and was starting to become restless. He was so bored that he started spinning on his stool.

"How old are you, Troy?" Gabriella asked once her stylist had finished.

"Eight and three quarters." Troy said stopping his spinning.

Gabriella's hands were under a dryer, so Troy moved over to look at the finished product.

"They look pretty good." Troy said taking one of her hands out of the dryer and into his palm.

"They came out alright." Gabriella said flashing them, "Good suggestion, Troy." Gabriella said putting a hand on Troy's lap. Troy covered her hand with his.

"Ahh," Gabriella said.

"What?!" Troy said scared that he hurt her.

"They're wet." Gabriella said, talking about her nails.

"Oh, sorry." Troy said going back to spinning in his chair.

Once Gabriella had paid for her manicure, the "couple" walked out of the salon and Gabriella linked her arm flirtatiously with Troy's.

"Now where do we go?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Right here." Gabriella said stopping in front of a store decorated in pink.

"I'm not going in there." Troy stated.

"Please." Gabriella pouted.

"No," Troy said firmly.

"I gave you a chance to back out," Gabriella said.

"Guy friends don't go in there with girl space friends." Troy explained.

Gabriella gave Troy the puppy dog pout.

"No," Troy said still being strong.

Gabriella put on her most pathetic look ever.

"Fine. You're lucky you're cute." Troy said caving into her pout.

"Yah," Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and leading him into the store.

"So this is what you and Taylor do?" Troy asked walking into Victoria's Secret with Gabriella on his arm.

"Yep," Gabriella said dragging Troy to the underwear section. "What do you think about these?" Gabriella said showing Troy a skimpy pair of panties.

_I bet you'd look really hot in that shit._ "Is it half off, for half the material?" Troy asked, "There's nothing there."

"That's the point." Gabriella said, "You're not very good at this."

"Sorry, I don't spend my time shopping for lingerie at Victoria's Secret." Troy joked.

"Well, I think it looks good." Gabriella said holding on to it, looking for another pair of underwear.

Troy was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He was the only male in the entire store and could feel everyone's eyes on him calling him a pervert in their minds.

"How does this look, Troy?" Gabriella said holding up a bra, against her skin.

_Fucking great_. "It looks pretty good." Troy said to Gabriella.

"I think it'll make my boobs look bigger," Gabriella said looking in a mirror.

Troy's face flushed at the thought of Gabriella's boobs. "Dead kitties, crying babies, Mrs. Darbus naked." Troy started thinking over in his mind. He did not need to have a sudden awakening with Gabriella, especially in a lingerie store where he was already labeled as a pervert.

"Ok, I think I have everything I need," Gabriella said to Troy, "Do you want anything?" Gabriella joked.

"Haha," Troy faked a laugh, "Can we go? I'm very uncomfortable right now."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Gabriella said, "Let me pay for this. One more minute."

Once outside Troy breathed deep and praised the Lord to be out of that store.

"That was torture." Troy said.

"Was it that bad? I'm sorry, Troy. Thanks for putting up with me." Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

"Ok, now it was worth it," Troy said boldly. _Where did that come from?_

"Really?" Gabriella cocked an eyebrow back, surprised at Troy's comeback.

"Maybe. Hungry?" Troy said pulling Gabriella toward food. Apparently Troy's confidence came back. Troy liked the feeling of it though.

Troy walked in through the doors of Baja Fresh and stepped up to the cashier. Gabriella ordered chicken tacos, and Troy ordered a burrito, and refused to let Gabriella pay for her food, "I got it."

"No, let me pay," Gabriella said.

"No, you've spent enough today." Troy argued.

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella smacked Troy on the arm.

"No, I'm paying." Troy said handing the cashier his money.

"Don't take his money." Gabriella said firmly to the cashier.

"Do it." Troy told the poor cashier.

"Troy, I'll hurt you." Gabriella said smacking Troy again, but Troy caught her arm.

"No," Troy said holding her arm with a smile.

"Troy!" Gabriella said smiling.

"What?" Troy said pulling her closer to him, and slipping both his hands around her waist. Gabriella put her hands on his chest. They both leaned in toward each other.

"Here's your change, sir," the cashier said looking down, not noticing what was happening in front of him, "Oops, sorry."

Troy kept moving his head toward Gabriella's. He kissed her on the nose again. This time, Gabriella accepted the peck on the nose, though she pretended to scrunch her nose like she didn't like it. Troy kissed it again, and turned to the cashier, "Thanks, bud."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to a seat. Troy's new sense of confidence felt good. Troy and Gabriella were sitting at a high table across from each other. Gabriella showed Troy all of her things she bought from Vicky's Secret as they waited for their food. Troy couldn't help but imagine Gabriella in her new apparel.

"You wanted me to go in there so I could think of you," Troy teased Gabriella.

"I did not. Taylor and I always go in there." Gabriella said, "Did you think of me when we were in there?"

"Troy, your order is ready," the cashier said into a microphone holding Troy's food.

"Maybe." Troy said jumping out of his seat so he could grab the food.

Troy got back to his table and handed Gabriella her food.

"Thank you, Troy," Gabriella singed to Troy.

"Shit," Troy said, "I didn't get you a drink. Do you want a small cup?"

"We can share," Gabriella suggested.

"Ok, what do you want?" Troy asked.

"Whatever you want," Gabriella said.

"It's up to you," Troy argued.

"You paid for it, you choose," Gabriella urged Troy.

"And I'm treating you, what do you want?" Troy asked Gabriella with a smirk on his face.

"Troy, I'll smack you again." Gabriella threatened.

"You wouldn't have to if you told me what you wanted." Troy told her.

"You pick," Gabriella said turning away from Troy folding her arms.

"No, what do you want?" Troy said.

Gabriella didn't even look at Troy.

Troy took a step behind Gabriella, and whispered, "Hey, pretty girl, what drink do you want?"

Gabriella re-pouted and turned away from Troy.

Troy got right next to Gabriella's ear and said, "Don't tease me."

Gabriella barely restrained herself from pulling Troy in for a kiss.

"Fine," Troy said going to the soda machine, "See if I care."

Troy placed the cup under the Sprite fountain and pressed the dispense button. Troy walked back with the filled cup. He took a sip from the cup and glared at Gabriella who smiled at him. She reached for the cup and took a sip herself.

"My favorite," She said.

"Now, how hard was it to tell me that?" Troy asked.

Troy and Gabriella finished their meal flirting back and forth. Once Troy and Gabriella put their garbage and trays away, they walked back outside.

"Now what?" Troy asked.

"Usually Taylor takes me to get ice cream." Gabriella said.

"Ice cream it is. To the car." Troy said.

"But there's a Cold Stone's right here." Gabriella said pointing to the ice cream shop.

"But I know a hidden secret for ice cream." Troy said.

Gabriella and Troy got in the car, and Troy drove them down a small dirt road to a small shack with a piece of plywood painted like an ice cream cone in front. Gabriella was skeptical.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is 'Carly's', the best ice cream in town." Troy answered.

Gabriella looked at the flavor list, "There are six flavors."

"But they're the best you'll ever have." Troy said, "Trust me, I wouldn't have wasted the gas for bad ice cream."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to the window of the small shack.

"Hi, can I have a cone of your vanilla?" Troy asked.

"Sure," the girl working said reaching in the freezer with an ice cream scoop and taking two scoops of vanilla and placing them on the cone.

"What about you?" the girl working asked.

"I'll have a cone of vanilla, too." Gabriella said.

"Ok," the girl said getting the ice cream for Gabriella.

"6.34," the girl said punching the prices in the register.

"Thanks," Troy said once he got his change back.

Troy led Gabriella to a picnic table where they sat on the top of the table. Gabriella licked her ice cream and her eyes immediately went wide.

"This is literally, the greatest ice cream I've ever had." Gabriella said.

"I told you so." Troy said with a grin, "It even smells great."

Gabriella brought the cone to her nose and went to sniff the ice cream, but Troy had tipped her hand just slightly so the frozen milk went onto her nose.

Troy laughed uncontrollably.

Gabriella didn't think it was that funny, "Troy, ugh, get me a napkin."

"No need," Troy said licking his finger and wiping Gabriella's face clean.

"Did you get it all?" Gabriella asked moving her face toward Troy's.

Troy inspected her nose and said, "Yup."

"Why do you tease me?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you like it." Troy answered confidently.

_True._ Gabriella thought. She didn't say anything but just put the ice cream in her mouth again.  
After Troy finished his ice cream, he grabbed some napkins and told Gabriella it was time they should be getting home, since it was a school night. Troy zoomed through town in his BMW until he pulled up at his house.

"Aren't you going to drop me off?" Gabriella asked.

"You live three houses down. I'm sure you'll be safe," Troy defended himself.

"You're not even going to walk me?" Gabriella pouted.

Troy rolled his eyes, walked to the back of his car, grabbed Gabriella's back pack, and said, "Let's go."

Troy walked Gabriella down the block and across the street. Troy walked Gabriella up her porch and took a seat in a chair on her porch.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to wait for you to finish your ice cream cone." Troy said.

"Oh, ok," Gabriella said sitting on Troy's lap.

Troy put an arm around Gabriella's waist as she finished her ice cream cone. Troy started running his arm up and down Gabriella's sides which elicited a giggle from Gabriella. Troy did it again, and Gabriella couldn't help but snicker once more.

"Troy, stop. I'm ticklish." Gabriella pleaded.

"Sorry," Troy laughed with her.

Gabriella finished her ice cream cone, but the kids sat in the chair watching activity in the park across the street.

"I had a really fun time today," Gabriella said, "Maybe more fun than I have with Taylor, but don't tell her that."

"My lips are sealed." Troy told her, "Thanks for letting me spend today with you."

Gabriella said laying her head on his shoulder. Troy looked down at her and thought about what he should do next. Troy kissed the crown of her head, and before she could move her head, Troy tilted her head up and kissed her. Without any tongue, Troy gave Gabriella a lip-parted kiss. She had never been apart of a sweeter gesture.

This time, Troy's grand romantic gesture went according to how he had planned it in his head, except the outcome was better than he could've imagined. Troy's first legit kiss had gone better than he could've dreamed.

Troy pulled away from the kiss and looked at Gabriella who seemed taken aback by Troy's actions.

"I should get going. I have that lab to write up." Troy said getting up.

"Yeah," Gabriella said speechless.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy asked walking toward the porch steps.

"Yeah," Gabriella mumbled.

"Do you want me to drive you into school tomorrow?" Troy offered.

"Yeah," Gabriella breathed.

"Same time?" Troy questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Gabriella said finally registering what just happened.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." Troy said waving and taking off at a jog back to his house.

_Where did that come from?_ Both kids thought at the same time.


	8. Late Night Labs

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 7

Gabriella walked through her door as Troy walked away. She closed the door of her house, and she bumped her head against the hardwood door. She slowly brought her back against the door and slid her way down the door. Gabriella brought her hand to her lips. _Troy kissed me_. She thought to herself. Her mind started to drift to thoughts of Troy's brown hair, and blue eyes, but her cell phone went off.

"Hey, girl," Taylor's voice said.

"Hey, how's your sister?" Gabriella asked.

"She's fine, but how was your date with Troy?" Taylor asked.

"It wasn't a date." Gabriella responded.

"Fine. How was your- whatever it was?" Taylor asked.

"It was good." Gabriella said avoiding the topic.

"Wow. Intriguing. What did you do?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"Stuff, stuff we normally do." Gabriella answered.

"Troy got his nails done and bought panties with you." Taylor asked with more sarcasm.

"Well, he sat with me while I got my nails done, and he went into Victoria's Secret with me, and then we ate Baja Fresh, and he took me to the cutest ice cream place." Gabriella said thinking back on her night.

"Wow, for a non-date, it seemed pretty cute." Taylor said.

"Yeah. It was." Gabriella said thinking about her night again. Troy was so sweet and innocent with Gabriella, but tonight he wasn't only sweet and sensitive, but he was a little more daring, and maybe even hot. Gabriella couldn't get the idea of Troy out of her head.

"Gabs, are you there?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Hey, I've got to go and shower. I'll see you tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure?" Taylor said to Gabriella's sudden need to leave.

_Ugh, I think I'm starting to like him._ Gabriella said as she bumped her head against the door some more.

Troy skipped back down the sidewalk to his house. He didn't know where he had gotten his courage from, but he was definitely liking the new sense of confidence he had. Troy flopped through the front door of his house and strutted right up the stairs to his room. Troy tossed his books on his desk, stuck his nose in his physics books, and started his physics lab.

Back in Gabriella's house Gabriella was just getting out of the shower. She brought her towel to her wet hair and when it was sufficiently dry she wrapped herself in the towel. Gabriella walked into her bedroom, and into her closet. Gabriella tossed on a pair of short shorts and a tiny tank top. Gabriella walked to her desk and pulled her back pack out. Gabriella went to grab her physics stuff, but when she went into her bag, it wasn't there.

_Fuck me._ Gabriella thought, _How am I going to get my lab done?_ In her rush to meet Troy after school she forgot to pack her physics stuff. _Ah, Troy, I'll ask him to help me._

Gabriella pulled her phone out and went through her contacts for Troy's number. She stopped once his name was highlighted, and she pressed "Send".

Troy, who was writing down the formula for Kinetic Energy, was suddenly disturbed by the unfamiliar sound of his ring tone. Troy dove his hand in his pocket and fumbled around until he pulled his phone out.

"Hello?" Troy said to the speaker, but the ringing continued.

Troy pressed the "Send" button, and spoke into the mouth piece, "Hello?"

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella's upbeat voice said on the other line.

"Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella asked confused on why he didn't know who it was on the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Troy asked.

"I was calling to ask if you could help me with the lab. I left my stuff at school. And I thought it would be fun, since we're lab partners." Gabriella said on the other line.

Troy could picture Gabriella's pout on her face, "Yeah, I'll bring my stuff over. Give me two minutes."

Troy's brain went back into panic mode. He was going into the belly of the beast, behind enemy lines, between a rock and a hard place. On one hand he was excited he would be spending his night working on a lab with Gabriella…alone. On the other hand, he was going to be spending the night with Gabriella, equally as alone. Troy had to think of what he would bring to her house. Troy was already dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a white wife beater, his pjs.

"Ok, casual, cool, I look good." Troy told himself as he inspected his outfit in a mirror. Troy walked to his bathroom and misted himself with Axe. Troy grabbed his computer and other school work.

"I'll be back," Troy shouted as he left his house. Troy walked the distance from his house to Gabriella's, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Gabriella shouted from in her room.

Troy opened the door and waited by the door until Gabriella appeared on the stairs.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled widely at Troy.

"Hey," Troy said standing just inside the doorway.

"Come on up," Gabriella said to Troy, starting to walk up to her room.

"Where are we going to work?" Troy asked.

"My room, Silly," Gabriella said from up the stairs.

Troy felt his face flush, the idea of walking with a girl into her bedroom. Troy took a deep breath, grabbed his books and computer, and walked up the stairs. Troy looked in Gabriella's room and found it covered with posters from all over the world, and colleges throughout the US, along with a number of hot celebrities.

Gabriella was already lying on her stomach on her bed, so Troy took a seat on the floor resting his back against her bed. "Troy, how am I going to be able to see the data from over there?"

"Well, what can I do?" Troy said.

"You can hop up here with me," Gabriella said rolling on her bed so there was room for Troy.

Troy's face went deep, deep scarlet. Troy gingerly stood up and sat down on the bed. He placed the data between the two of them and started working on his computer.

Gabriella tilted her head in an attempt to read Troy's handwriting, "What does this say?" Gabriella asked.

"It's the formula for Kinetic Energy," Troy said.

"No, it's not." Gabriella said.

"It clearly is." Troy said looking at his handwriting.

"What is that letter?" Gabriella said pointing to what looked like a blot of ink.

"A 'v'," Troy said.

"That is not a 'v'. This is a 'v'," Gabriella said putting her pen on Troy's paper and writing a very legible and feminine "v".

"This is also a 'v'," Troy said reaching for Gabriella's paper, who moved it on the other side of her body and out of reach of Troy's pen, "No fair." Troy moved his arm over Gabriella's back with his right hand, and moved his left in front of her and grabbed the paper so he could draw a "v" on her paper. "That's a 'v'," Troy said.

"That's a really ugly 'v'," Gabriella teased Troy.

"You think so?" Troy asked with Gabriella still under his arms. Troy moved his arm that was draped over Gabriella's back to her ribs, and he started tickling her.

Gabriella rolled onto her back to try and fight Troy off of her, but Troy only rolled on top of her so he could continue tickling her.

"Stop it," she laughed, "Troy Bolton!"

Troy stopped tickling her, but still mounted her and looked at her face. Gabriella stared into his eyes, and he met her stare with one of his own. After a moment Gabriella turned red and shied away from the stare. Troy smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead, before resting his forehead on hers.

Troy slid off of Gabriella and moved back to his stomach so he could go back to finishing his report. Gabriella was still lying on her back thinking about Troy's kiss on her forehead. Gabriella rolled off of her back and onto Troy's back. She braced herself by placing her hands on his strong shoulders. She moved her right hand onto his biceps when she moved her head to his shoulder.

"It's hard for me to write with you, right there." Troy laughed.

"I know," Gabriella said moving her mouth closer to Troy's.

"Let's finish this first," Troy said trying to concentrate of his lab report.

After twenty minutes Troy and Gabriella were extremely close to finishing their lab reports. They just had to write down their conclusions and they would be done. Troy took a quick time-out to stretch before he finished. Troy moved his hands together and pulled them over his head, stretching his back before lying back down on the bed to finish his lab report.

"Ugh, my neck hurts from trying to read this paper," Gabriella said out loud, sitting up and rubbing her neck.

Troy slid next to Gabriella and moved his hands on her neck and slowly massaged it.

"How's that?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"My shoulders are a little stiff, too," Gabriella said rolling her shoulders at Troy.

"Do you want me to massage them?" Troy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please," Gabriella said facing Troy.

Troy crawled to the head board of Gabriella's bed and motioned for her to come to him. Troy slid his hands under Gabriella's butt and picked her up and dropped her on his lap. Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's shoulders and started moving his hands in small soothing circles.

"How's that?" Troy asked.

"Great," Gabriella said settling into Troy's lap by shaking back and forth. Troy moved his hands to massage her lower back. Once her shoulders were done being massaged Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest as he kept massaging her back. Gabriella closed her eyes as Troy kept working her back.

Once Troy thought he had done a sufficient job massaging Gabriella he went to go get back to work on his physics. Gabriella was still in Troy's lap breathing steadily.

"Gabi," Troy whispered, "we need to finish out lab reports."

But Gabriella didn't say anything, she just laid asleep in Troy's lap. Troy smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Gabriella. With his feet he managed to pull his books and pen in reaching distance. Troy rested his physics book in Gabriella's sleeping lap and looked over her shoulder so he could finish his conclusion.

Once Troy finished his lap Troy tossed his books off the bed and checked his phone to see what time it was. When he pulled his phone out the time was 9:21; time he should be getting home. Gabriella had been asleep in Troy's lap for five minutes, and she looked so peaceful lying in his lap so Troy snuck his arms under Gabriella and slowly picked her up, making sure not to wake her up.

Troy stood up with Gabriella and pulled the covers of her bed back as he held onto her with one arm. Once the covers were back Troy laid her down and tucked her back in.

Troy turned around to pick his books up and head outside, but was stopped when Gabriella said in a sleepy voice, "Thanks for helping me with the lab, Troy."

Troy turned back around to face Gabriella, "No problem. I'm sorry I bored you so much."

"No, it wasn't that at all. Your massage was just too good." Gabriella said turning on her side to look at Troy.

"I try," Troy said walking toward Gabriella's bed.

"Did you get to finish your lab report?" Gabriella asked as Troy was within an arm length of her bed.

"Yeah," Troy said to her bending down on her level, "I'm going to go, because I'm just as sleepy as you. See you tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Definitely," Gabriella said with a yawn.

Troy bent down and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "G'night."


	9. Change is Good

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 8

The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling more alive than she had in years. Something about spending time with Troy was soothing and comforting. Gabriella jumped out of bed with an extra spring in her step. She then made her way to her bathroom and shower.

Troy woke up with a wide grin as his alarm clock went off. Troy rolled out of his bed and toward his shower.

Gabriella stepped out of the shower and walked into her closet. She wanted to find the cutest outfit she could, so Troy would notice her, and because it was going to be a special day at East High.

"Senior Night, Troy," Coach Jack Bolton said to his son as he walked down to breakfast, "Are you excited?"

"Sure," Troy said not thinking about his game that would be played that night, instead he was thinking about Gabriella.

"Now I know North High isn't traditionally a strong basketball school, but we should still bury them. Here's what I was thinking-" Jack started saying.  
"I have to get to school, Dad. We can talk about this later." Troy said reaching into his pocket, fishing for his phone.

Gabriella walked down into her kitchen looking for something to eat when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Gabriella reached for it and flipped it open in hope that it was Troy.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked wishing it was Troy.

"Hey, Sweetie."

"Oh," Gabriella said surprised who it was on the phone, "Hi, Mom."

"How are things?" Mrs. Montez said on the line.

"I'm doing ok. I actually really need to tell you some things that have been going on at school-" Gabriella started.

"That's great, Honey, but right now I'm being called in. I'll try to call you tonight. Ok, bye." Mrs. Montez said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Gabriella said to no one on the other side of the line. Gabriella closed her phone and went to her pantry to grab some food. Gabriella looked around in her pantry and didn't find anything she wanted, so she went to her fridge where she grabbed an apple. As she was reaching for her bag, her phone went off again.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Want a ride?" Troy's voice said.

"Hey, sure." Gabriella said, "I'll be out in a minute." Gabriella ran upstairs back to her room and checked herself out and after touching up her make-up and splashing some more perfume on she went to meet Troy.

Troy was outside getting out of his car, just as Gabriella rushed out.

"Hey," Troy said looking Gabriella up and down, "You look good."

"Aww, thanks, Troy." Gabriella said walking up to him and giving him an energetic hug. "You look pretty good too." Gabriella said to Troy, who was wearing his basketball uniform for senior day/night.

Troy took Gabriella's bag and tossed it in the back of his car before he opened her door.

"Are you hungry?" Troy asked pulling out of Gabriella's driveway.

"I'm fine, I have an apple." Gabriella said.

"An apple?" Troy questioned. "Yeah, were going to stop for some food definitely."

"Didn't you eat?" Gabriella asked.

"No, my dad took my appetite away from me." Troy answered. "Where do you want to stop?"

"I don't care." Gabriella said easily.

"Where do you want to stop?" Troy asked Gabriella again.

"I don't care." Gabriella said, this time harder.

"Pick or we won't stop anywhere." Troy said.

"Fine we won't stop then." Gabriella said.

"Ok, now I'm pissed, because you're denying me food, and I'm hungry." Troy told her.

"Then you pick." Gabriella said to Troy.

"No, I'll eat anything. What do you want for breakfast?" Troy said.

"I don't care." Gabriella told Troy.

"I'll hurt you." Troy threatened.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Gabriella said to Troy.

"True. You're too cute." Troy said eyes shooting wide once he realized what he said. He looked at Gabriella who was turning red.

_He thinks I'm cute_. Gabriella thought to herself, which caused her face to go red.

"So where do you want to go?" Troy asked hoping Gabriella didn't pick up on what he said.

"Where ever." Gabriella answered him.

"I'm going to hurt you." Troy told her.

"No you aren't. You think I'm cute." Gabriella informed Troy, tilting her head adorably.

"That's true." Troy said tipping his head, mocking her, and then putting his hand in her lap. Gabriella entwined their fingers as Troy kept driving. "Seriously, where are we stopping?"

"If I say where we're stopping you have to do me a favor later today, deal?" Gabriella said.

"Yes, now where are we going? I'm hungry." Troy said.

"I want a donut." Gabriella said.

"Yes! I can so go for a donut right now." Troy said turning into a strip mall with a Krispy Kreme. The kids walked into the store and five minutes later came out with a box of a dozen donuts.

Troy walked to his side of the car and slid in his seat with the donuts. Once Gabriella had her seatbelt on Troy handed her the donuts.

"Make sure you don't drip any glaze on my leather seats." Troy said to Gabriella as she went to grab one of the donuts.

Troy and Gabriella munched on the donuts all the way to school. Once in the student parking lot Gabriella took the last donut with a dangling piece of glaze. As the piece started to fall Gabriella reached for it but missed and it ended up falling off her leg and onto Troy's seat.

Gabriella immediately started expecting Troy to start yelling at her, "Stupid Bitch, I told you not to spill a drop on my seat, and what do you fucking do? You drop a piece of fucking glaze on my leather seats. Get out, you worthless piece of shit." And if it was anyone else that dropped the glaze that's how he would have responded, but it was Gabriella who dropped the piece of glaze.

"Oops," Troy said licking his finger and wiping the piece of glaze up off his seat. "At least it missed your pretty skirt." Troy said before he licked his finger and wiped the glaze off of her leg. "How's that?"

"Better." Gabriella said.

"Good." Troy said getting out of the car.

Gabriella followed him out of the car and opened the back, and got her back pack out.

Troy met Gabriella by the front of his car.

"Here," Gabriella said holding out the donut for Troy, "Have a bite."

Troy opened his mouth telling Gabriella to feed him. Gabriella laughed and brought the donut up to his mouth, but once Troy went to take a bite out of the donut, she tipped the donut so the glaze got on his nose.

"That's payback from the ice cream." Gabriella said running down the sidewalk into school.

Troy took off right on her heels. Gabriella was weighed down by her backpack, so Troy caught up to her quickly. Once he had caught her he grabbed her hand and moved the donut up and rubbed the glaze on her own nose.

"Uh," Gabriella said in a flirtatious tone, "Troy, why would you do that?"

"You did it to me." Troy defended himself.

"That was to get even." Gabriella pouted, touching the sticky spot on her nose.

Troy licked his index finger and wiped the glaze off. Once the glaze was gone, he moved his head to her nose and kissed it, "Are we even now?"

Gabriella had a wide grin, "I guess."

Before Troy could take a step toward Gabriella she moved the donut back to his nose, and ran into the building. Troy shook his head, and followed Gabriella into school.

Troy walked into school in his jersey for Senior Night, and immediately got rushed by the student body. Troy pushed through the crowd looking for Gabriella. He thought he caught a glimpse of the back of her head, but was pounced on by his best friend.

"Hey, man," Chad said hanging on Troy's shoulders.

"Hey, bro." Troy said peeking above the crowd around him looking for Gabriella.

"Are you pumped for tonight?" Chad asked hi-fiving kids in the throng.

"You know it." Troy said, still craning his neck.

So I know you never like going to these things, but I'll ask you, like I always do, if you want to come to a party at my house after the game."

Troy was about to decline his friend, but his arm was grabbed by Gabriella.

"That sounds like fun." Gabriella thought aloud.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, "You don't think so?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go?" Troy asked.

"Like with you?" Gabriella questioned.

"Umm,-" Troy said before he was interrupted.

"Wait, you're going to go because she wants to go? You never go to my parties." Chad said.

"Change is good, right?" Troy addressed Chad, "And I do owe her one, for getting donuts with me."

"Alright," Chad said pulling his best friend into a secret handshake, "Ok, party at 10, be there. Bring you're date, too." Chad winked.

Troy flicked Chad off, but turned his attention back to Gabriella as she linked onto his arm.

"So party?" Gabriella said.

"I guess so." Troy said tilting his head as he looked at her.

"Do you want to drive me?" Gabriella asked.

"I'd love to." Troy said resting the side of his head on the side of her head. Gabriella walked with Troy all the way to his locker. Once at his locker she unlinked her arm with Troy's and announced she had to go to her locker to get her books.

Troy wasn't left at his locker for long. As soon as Gabriella disappeared behind a wall, Troy was ambushed by his best friend.

"So?" Chad said with a knowing look on his face.

"What?" Troy shrugged grabbing some books in his locker.

"Nothing." Chad said, still staring Troy down.

"Nothing." Troy stated plainly, before slamming his locker shut. Troy walked away toward homeroom.

As Troy walked away Chad said, "You are in way over you're head, bud."


	10. Senior Night Setup

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 9

The school day cruised by. Before Troy knew it, it was the end of the day. After the final bell rang, Troy filed out of his classroom and headed to his locker. Along the way to his locker Troy ran into Gabriella.

"Hey," Gabriella said waiting for Troy to walk up to her.

"Hey," Troy said once he reached her.

"Are you excited for today?" Gabriella asked as Troy started walking with her.

"Yeah, Chad's party should be great." Troy said.

"I was talking about your game," Gabriella corrected Troy.

"Oh, yeah. That should be good too." Troy said, "Are you coming?"

"Absolutely." Gabriella said, "As long as you score a basket for me." Gabriella finished as she reached her locker.

"I'll try and score one for you. You know it's a hard thing for me to do." Troy said cockily.

"Ok, Mr. Bigshot," Gabriella teased Troy.

"I was kidding," Troy said.

"I know," Gabriella said, "so, what are we doing right now?" Gabriella said grabbing Troy's arm.

"I volunteered to help set up for Senior Night. So I guess I'll see you after the game?" Troy asked as he headed for the gym.

"No, I'll go with you." Gabriella said putting her books back in her locker, and grabbing Troy's arm again.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yup," Gabriella answered

"Ok," Troy said shrugging his shoulders as he led Gabriella to the gym.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the gym together which was filled with the varsity basketball team, the student activities committee, and a bunch of members from the parents' association. Among the people in the gym were Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Troy's parents, but this time, Troy didn't mind walking into the gym with Gabriella.

Troy waved to his parents, and best friend; and kept talking to Gabriella. Gabriella waved to Sharpay and Taylor as she walked in too. Both the girls' jaws dropped seeing Gabriella attached to Troy's arm.

"Hey, mom," Troy said walking up to his mother.

"Hey, Sweetie," Troy's mom greeted him, "Who's this?"

"This is Gabriella Montez," Troy introduced Gabriella.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said shaking Troy's mom's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sweetheart." Mrs. Bolton reciprocated.

"So what do you need us to do?" Troy asked.

"Well, the team is with your dad, setting up the portable stage, the parents' association is decorating with the student activities committee and I think everything is fine. Do you know how to set the microphone up?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yeah, there's a place the cord plugs in behind the bleachers." Troy said pointing toward the bleachers.

"Ok, then you take Ms. Montez and have her help you set these up." Mrs. Bolton said handing Troy a tangled knot of microphone cords.

"This will take forever to untangle." Troy said looking at what looked like miles of cording.

"Well, you have an hour before you have to be in the locker room, so I'd hurry up." Troy's mom teased, making Gabriella laugh a little, "Besides Gabriella can help you."

"Yeah, I'll help you." Gabriella said picking up the three microphone heads, as Troy carried the cords to them.

Troy and Gabriella walked behind the bleachers looking for the plug for the microphones.

"Here we go," Troy said finding the plug and dropping the cords, "now all we have to do is untangle this mess." Troy said kicking the pile.

"It's ok, I'm really good at this stuff." Gabriella said finding the end of one of the cords, and she started untangling the pile. Troy also found an end and they quickly got the job done.

"Perfect," Gabriella said grabbing the microphone heads and turning to head back to the open. Troy followed her out to the open.

"Ok," Troy said to his mom, "What do you need us to do now?"

"Ok, out in my car I have some stuff for concessions, and some more streamers. Can you go get those?" Mrs. Bolton asked the kids.

"Sure," Troy and Gabriella said together.

Troy led Gabriella out of the gym and out to the parking lot. Once outside Troy found his mom's car. Troy opened the car and opened the trunk.

"You're shitting me," he said.

"I'll take the streamers." Gabriella said reaching in the trunk and pulling out two rolls of streamers.

"I guess I have everything else." Troy said reaching in the back and grabbing a large storage tub, filled with sixty pounds of concession food. Troy and Gabriella went to walk back into the gym from the same way they came out, but when they went to open the door it was locked.

"Ugh," Troy groaned.

"It's ok, just leave it here, and we'll walk in through the main entrance and pick it up." Gabriella said walking toward the front of the school.

Troy put the tub down, and chased after Gabriella. Once he caught up to her he slung an arm across her lower back and walked with her inside. As Troy walked with her, he couldn't hold back the urge to tickle her ribs. The sudden shock of getting tickled made Gabriella jump, she immediately tried to fight her way out of Troy's grip. In her frantic struggle she dropped her streamers went to fight Troy's hands. As soon as she was out of Troy's grip she put her hands on his chest and scolded him, "Troy, you know I'm ticklish."

"Sorry, you just look so cute," Troy said putting his hands on her waist. He was completely true. Gabriella looked adorable. She was in a short plaid skirt, a spaghetti strap top, and a light white sweater over her top.

"I tried to look cute today," Gabriella said looking down at her attire.

"You did a good job," Troy said still holding her waist.

Gabriella popped up on her tip toes and pecked Troy on the lips before she turned around and picked up the streamers that were on the floor. As she bent over to pick the streamers up, Troy had a perfect visual of her panties. Not only were they the first pair Troy had ever seen on a girl, they were one of the pairs she bought yesterday.

Troy reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it down, once she was standing up with the streamers.

"Oh, thanks," Gabriella said when she figured out what Troy was doing. Troy started walking back to the gym after he assisted Gabriella cover her ass up.

Gabriella quickened her pace to keep up with Troy and when he opened the door into the school to let both of them in she jumped on his back. Troy dropped his hands and grabbed her by her thighs. Gabriella slung her arms over Troy's shoulders as he carried her through the halls of the school. Troy pushed through the doors of the gym with Gabriella on his back attracting the attention of everyone in the building again.

"Troy, you're dad told me to tell you that the basketball team is meeting now. And where is my candy?" Mrs. Bolton asked Troy as he walked past his mother.

"It's outside by the door," Troy said walking.

"Hold on, Troy." Gabriella said addressing Troy, "Mrs. Bolton, here are your streamers." Gabriella said handing the decorations to Mrs. Bolton.

"Thank you, sweetie. After you help Troy with the candy can you come and see me?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Sure," Gabriella said walking next to Troy who was heading to the back door of the gym.

Troy pushed the door open and let Gabriella out first. Troy took his shoe off and placed it in the doorway, leaving the door open. Once he checked the door would stay open he was attacked by a pair of small hands. Gabriella placed her hands on Troy's chest again and pushed him back against the brick wall of the gym. Troy moved his feet back until they collided with the wall behind him. Gabriella pulled her hands away from his chest and moved them behind his neck. She linked her hands behind his neck and pulled his head toward hers.

Troy's eyes shot wide. He had never been in this position before.

Gabriella pressed her lips into Troy's. Troy responded by kissing back, he linked his arms behind her back and pulled her closer to his body.

Gabriella ran her tongue across Troy's lips, which he opened hoping it was the right thing to do. Gabriella's tongue danced inside Troy's mouth, eliciting life in his tongue, forcing him to wrestle with hers. Once Gabriella had Troy engaged in her kiss, she unclasped her hands and had them run through his hair. Troy pulled Gabriella's hips as close to him as he could, leaving no space between them. When they both needed to pull apart for air they did.

Out of breath Gabriella said, "That was building up all week. Sorry."

"Don't be," Troy said placing his fingers on his slightly swollen lips.

Troy had successfully survived his first make-out.

Gabriella giggled, "Your mom wanted to see me. So I guess I'll go." Gabriella put her hands on Troy's chest once more and gave him a peck, "Good luck. I'll be watching you. Score a basket for me." She said before she slid back into the building.

Troy picked up the bucket and walked it into the gym, mesmerized at what had just happened. He had just made-out with Gabriella. _She likes me_. Troy repeated in his head.

"Gabriella, I need to ask you to do something, sweetie." Mrs. Bolton said as Gabriella approached her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update today. If you haven't noticed I've been trying to update this story every Wednesday and Saturday. REVIEW.

JRB2009


	11. Senior Night: The Game

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 10

Troy walked to the locker room where the rest of his team was. His dad was in the middle of a pre-game speech. His dad nodded to his son telling him to sit down.

"So, anyways, we need to-" Mr. Bolton was saying.

"Gabriella, I need to ask you to do something, sweetie." Mrs. Bolton said as Gabriella approached her.

"What do you need, Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella asked hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Well, I'm going to trust you to do a big job right now, ok?" Mrs. Bolton started.

"Sure, anything." Gabriella said wanting to not disappoint Troy's mom.

"I ordered six party subs at the Subway next to the Baja Fresh at the Plaza Strip Mall for the boys after the game. Can you take my car and pick those up? I ordered them to be ready at 7, it's almost 6:45. The game starts at 7:30 so you should be able to get her in time. Can you do that for me?" Mrs. Bolton asked, "I have to stay here and make sure everything goes smoothly and introduce the boys."

"Sure," Gabriella said taking Mrs. Bolton's car keys and running to the parking lot.

"So, that's the game plan," Coach Bolton said to the boys, "So its almost 6:50, at 7, Mrs. Bolton and the parent's association will announce the players and do all that administrative bullshit, but after that we'll take the court. Any questions?" Coach Bolton asked.

The silence from the boys told the coach that they understood what had to be done.

The gym slowly filled up with students and spectators as the time for Senior Night got closer. The entire student body along with the faculty were seated when Mrs. Bolton took the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Hello, I'd like to welcome everyone to the 2008 Senior Night." Mrs. Bolton said as the fans clapped. "I want everyone to know that we will be selling concessions all night and the proceeds will go to new playoff jerseys for the team. Now if the team would come out, we can introduce the seniors."

On cue, Coach Bolton led his team out to the center of the court. Mrs. Bolton introduced all of the players finishing with Troy, "The team captain, leading point-scorer, single, and very handsome: Troy Bolton." Troy shook his head and blushed as he ran out to center court, where all the seniors were. "There's your 2008 senior class," Mrs. Bolton said and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Once Mrs. Bolton finished introducing the rest of the East High players and North High both teams came out and started to warm up. Troy looked over to see North High warm up, and it was obvious that North High was completely out-matched by the superior East High players.

Troy picked up a ball that rolled to him and six feet behind the three-point line. He sunk a shot effortlessly. He picked up his rebound and shot five more baskets making all five. He hoped Gabriella saw that. Troy looked into the crowd looking for the brunette but didn't see her, and felt a little crushed.

"What do you mean 8?" Gabriella said as she walked into the subway.

"Those subs were ordered for 8 o'clock." The sandwich maker behind the counter said to Gabriella, assembling a spicy Italian sub.

"I have somewhere to be in 5 minutes." Gabriella said looking at her watch to see it was 5 minutes until tip-off.

"I can't make these subs any faster." The employee of Subway said.

"But I need to be somewhere," Gabriella huffed.

"The attitude isn't going to help any." The employee said again.

Gabriella cursed under her breath and took a seat. She reached for her phone and tried to call Troy and tell him she was going to be late, but he didn't pick up.

"Ok, Kyle you're center. Zeke, Chad, play forwards. Jason, you'll be shooting guard. Troy, you take point." Coach Bolton said pointing to each player as he called their name. After the players got their assignments, he brought his team in for a cheer.

"Seniors on three, Wildcats on six," Chad said, "One, two, three."

"Seniors." The team said.

"Four, five, six," Chad said,

"Wildcats."

After the two teams' starters shook it up on the court, the ref called the players in for the tip-off. Troy scanned the crowd one last time before Kyle tipped the ball in East High's favor. Jason took the ball and passed it to Troy. Troy calmly dribbled the ball, while looking in the stands for Gabriella.

"Troy, let's go." Coach Bolton shouted from the bench motioning his hands to tell Troy to pick up the pace.

Troy dribbled the ball with speed up the court. He body feinted one defender which opened him up for a shot. Troy pulled up and took a jump shot which bounced off the metal rim.

The crowd groaned.

"Troy Bolton, number 14, misses?" a student commentator says over the loud speakers in the gym.

Zeke grabbed the rebound, surprised that the first shot didn't go in, but he placed the ball off the backboard and in.

In Subway, Gabriella looked at her phone, she was ten minutes late to the game, and the subs weren't even ready yet. She walked to the counter where the worker was making the subs, "Are they almost ready?" she asked.

"I have two more, hold on." The employee said.

Chad pulled down a rebound and tossed the ball to Troy, Troy broke up the court. He slung the ball behind his back in the dribble, as a defender went to swipe the ball. He sped past him after the missed steal attempt. Troy stopped just outside the paint, and set up to take another shot. Troy looked over his shoulder looking for Gabriella before he took his jump shot. Troy shot a little floater that hit the back of the rim, and bounced out.

"Troy Bolton misses twice in a row. Ladies and gentlemen let it be written that Bolton has missed twice in a row."

The ball bounced right to Troy. He picked it up and passed it back to Jason, who lay-ed it up. Chad gave Troy a funny look as he ran back to play defense. After ten minutes after that, the Wildcats were only winning by five points, much too close for the level of competition they were playing. At the end of the first quarter, the East High team marched to the bench. Troy's dad had a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Troy, you're out," he said not making eye contact with his son.

"What?" Troy said; his dad never made Troy sit.

"You're out. Take a seat." His dad said.

Troy sat on the bench for the entire second quarter watching his team lose the lead at the end of the second quarter. The team stormed off to their locker room, everyone pissed that they were losing, and that Troy wasn't playing well.

"Fuck this," Jason Cross said, once the coach left with nothing to say to the team.

"Seriously, we should be shitting on this team, right now," Zeke said for the team.

"Maybe if some of us would get our heads out of our asses." Chad directed to Troy.

"Fuck you," Troy said, "I'm just off tonight."

"We've been playing basketball for eighteen years together, and you've never been off before." Chad said.

Troy was silent.

"This team relies on you, Troy. You're expected to drop thirty points a game. Right now you have two." Chad said holding up the score book.

"Finally," Gabriella said grabbing the bag with the food and running back to Mrs. Bolton's car.

The beginning of the second half started. Troy was still on the bench watching a junior, Alex Trick, take his spot. Troy was pissed. He was mad he wasn't playing well, he was mad it was his senior night, and he was mad that Gabriella wasn't there. North High stole the ball and ran it up the court making a basket. The East High crowd groaned in disapproval. Troy tossed a water bottle off the bench he was sitting on causing it to explode on the floor.

"Watch out, Wildcat." Gabriella said with a smile to Troy, who had almost hit her with the water bottle.

Troy looked up at Gabriella and all his worries seemed to disappear. Troy walked over to her. "Where have you been?"

"Your Mom needed me to run an errand and it took a little longer than I thought. I'm sorry. Why aren't you playing?" Gabriella asked.

"Go grab a seat. I'm going in right now." Troy said as Gabriella walked away to find Mrs. Bolton.

"Hey, Ref, time out." Troy said making a "T" with his hands. Chad was running up the side line with the ball but stopped when the ref blew the whistle, pausing the game.

"What the hell are you doing, Troy?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Chad, can I see the ball?" Troy said holding his hands out.

Chad passed him the ball. From out of bounds Troy took a jump shot and it went right in. Everyone on the team smiled.

"Troy, you're back in, Trick, you're out." Alex sat down on the bench with no problem.

Once the play started again, Troy was in-bounded the ball.

"Bolton, is back in the game, after having a very uncharacteristic first half with only two points." The commentator said.

Troy looked into the crowd and made eye contact with a pair of chocolate eyes. Troy smiled and drove the ball up the court beating two defenders and pulling up into a jump shot and making the basket.

"Troy Bolton's back." The commentator said while the East High players jogged back to play defense.

After the last buzzer rang, the East High Wildcats had opened the score up, beating the North High Crusaders by more than thirty points.

In the locker room, Troy was drying his hair from the quick rinse in the shower he just had. He was immediately slapped on the ass by a towel while he was looking at his damp hair in the mirror.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Bro. You really pulled through and I should've known better than to get on your case about it." Chad said to Troy.

"It's cool, Man," Troy said, "Just stay away from my ass."

Chad laughed, "Alright, but I'll see your ass at my house tonight?"

"Yeah," Troy said putting his clothes on.

"Ok, and bring your good luck charm," Chad said referring to Gabriella as Troy walked out of the locker room.

Troy walked out into the gym where only a few students and decorations were left from senior night.

"Hey," a voice said as a pair of tiny hands covered Troy's hips.

"Hi," Troy said grabbing her hands and bringing them to his lips.

"Good game," Gabriella said, "I don't think I saw you miss a basket."

_You clearly weren't here for the first half_. "I did ok," Troy said walking out to the parking lot, "I made a few."

"How do you do that?" Gabriella said putting an arm across Troy's back.

"I told you," Troy said moving his arm over her shoulders, like he had all week, "Muscle Memory."

"You have neither," Gabriella teased Troy.

"What do you mean?" Troy said pretending to be offended, "We have almost all of the same classes and I definitely have more muscle than you."

"I don't know," Gabriella said flexing revealing a toned arm, but showed only definition.

Troy laughed, "That's pretty good."

"What about you?" Gabriella asked squeezing Troy's bicep though his Wildcat warm-up.

"I'll show you later. Right now I'm too tired to flex." Troy said as he walked outside with Gabriella.

"So, are we going to Chad's house now?" Gabriella asked.

"Not yet." Troy said unlocking his car.

"Why not? I'm all ready." Gabriella complained.

"I have to get ready still. I just got finished with a basketball game." Troy said getting into his car.

"Fine, I guess we can be fashionably late." Gabriella pretended to pout in her seat.

"Ok, thank you," Troy said reaching over and grabbing her hand and entwining the fingers together.


	12. Troy's House

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 11

Troy pulled into his driveway and shut his car off. "I'll be five minute," Troy said to Gabriella, thinking she would wait in the car.

"I'll come with you," Gabriella said getting out of her side.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping Gabriella would get back in the car and wait for him there. He was afraid Gabriella would have to talk to his parents.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, not retreating to the BMW.

Troy led Gabriella to his front door and asked himself, _How bad can this be?_

"I'm home," Troy said as he walked in through the door.

"We're in here, sweetie." Troy's mom's voice said from the living room.

Troy took Gabriella by the waist and brought her to the living room. In the room, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were spending their Friday night with a glass of wine each.

"Hey, Troy." Mr. Bolton said as Troy appeared into the room.

"Hi, Dad." Troy said waving to his father, "Dad, this is Gabriella Montez." Troy said politely introducing Gabriella to his father.

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriella." Mr. Bolton said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said taking his hand.

"What are your plans for tonight, you two?" Mrs. Bolton asked Troy and Gabriella.

"We're going to a part-" Troy started saying, but was cut off by Gabriella.

"Chad's having a couple of kids from the basketball team come over, and Troy invited me." Gabriella corrected Troy from being denied permission by his parents.

"That sounds like a good time. Have fun." Mr. Bolton said to the kids.

"I have to go shower and get changed," Troy announce, "but I'll be back down in like five minutes and then we'll go."

"Ok," everyone in the room said.

Troy took off at a jog up the stairs to his bedroom so he could quickly get in the shower.

Gabriella stood awkwardly with Troy's parents until Mr. Bolton called her to sit over.

"Gabriella, why don't you come and sit with us?" Mr. Bolton said.

"Thank you," Gabriella said taking a seat across Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

"Tell us about yourself, Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton said.

Gabriella started talking about her classes and extracurricular as she shot the breeze with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

"What am I doing?" Troy said to himself as he ran around his room looking for some clothes. Troy had never been to a party before. That wasn't exactly true. He did go to a lot of birthday parties when he was younger, but he had never been to a "high school party", especially with a girl. Troy looked through his drawers and closet to look for something he could wear. He didn't want to disappoint Gabriella. He decided he would look later, so he got out of his clothes and headed into his adjoined bathroom and into the shower.

"Honey, do you want another glass?" Mr. Bolton said referring to his wife's empty wine glass.

"Yeah," Mrs. Bolton said handing her glass to Troy's dad. Once he left the room, Mrs. Bolton leaned over to Gabriella and whispered with a wink, "If you can go up and wait for Troy, honey, I trust you."

"Thanks," Gabriella said standing up and going up the stairs toward Troy's bedroom.

Gabriella gingerly pushed Troy's door open, as if she were stumbling upon a lost civilization. Gabriella wasn't surprised when Troy's room was spotless, except for a few pieces of clothes left on the floor, no doubt the ones he just had on. Gabriella wandered around Troy's bedroom.

Troy hopped out of the shower, once he had finished washing his body. In a hurry to get downstairs to Gabriella Troy threw his towel over himself and started shaking it across his body violently trying to get as dry as possible. As he dried he moved to his bedroom.

Gabriella was lying on Troy's bed with a baby picture of Troy in her hands. She was inspecting how chubby his cheeks were, how his hair was much lighter than it was now, and how blue his eyes were.

Troy opened the door as he was wrapping his towel around himself. At that exact instant, Gabriella looked up to see who was coming in through the door.

Troy gasped in surprise. Gabriella's eyes shot wide. Troy made sure he was covered up. Gabriella turned red, but still looked at him. Troy luckily thanked God that he had swung his towel over himself.

Gabriella couldn't help but stare at Troy's body. Troy had toned arms, a sculpted chest, and hard abs. Gabriella looked up and down Troy's body a few times before Troy spoke.

"You're staring." Troy said with a laugh and a cocky smile on his face.

"Sorry," Gabriella said turning away blushing.

"I like it," Troy said walking to one of his drawers. He stuck his hand in the drawer and pulled out some boxers. Troy slipped the underwear on and approached her on the bed, "So? Do you want to help me pick some clothes out?"

"I can do that." Gabriella said getting off Troy's bed and walking into his closet. As she walked by Troy she brushed her shoulder against his chest accidentally. It felt hard and defined. She liked it.

Gabriella shuffled through Troy's clothes and decided on a pair of skinny jeans, and a red top that fit around Troy nicely. Gabriella tossed them to Troy, and he put them on. Troy nodded his head in agreement.

"What shoes?" Troy asked looking at himself in the mirror.

"What are my choices?" Gabriella asked coming out of the closet. (no pun intended)

"Over there," Troy said pointing to his pile of shoes.

"Ok, I'll check." Gabriella said walking to the rack of shoes. She made an attempt to walk by Troy, but this time, he caught her by the arm. Gabriella turned to face him and when she did Troy placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked surprise.

"Do I need a reason?" Troy asked frightened by his flirtation.

"I guess not." Gabriella said putting her hands on Troy's clothed chest, and getting on her tip toes.

At that moment the sound of someone reaching the top of the stairs were heard.

Gabriella darted toward the shoes, and Troy turned around hoping his parent wouldn't walk into his room.

The sound and danger went away.

"Ok, I have to pack an over night bag for Chad's. We can go in a minute." Troy said as Gabriella walked to investigate his shoes.

Troy took his basketball bag, and emptied it. He went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of pj bottoms and a t-shirt to sleep in. After he threw his toiletries in his bag, he looked up and caught a pair of Nikes hurling at his head.

"Those will look good." Gabriella said going through Troy's drawers again.

Troy put the red and white Nikes on his feet. Troy looked in the mirror and agreed with her taste again. Troy turned around to thank Gabriella but instead got hit in the face by a pair of shorts and another t-shirt.

"Can you pack those too?" Gabriella asked Troy with a giggle.

"Sure," Troy said not knowing why he needed those but didn't want to question Gabriella, "Do we need anything else?"

"Um," Gabriella said thinking to herself, "I don't think so."

"Ok, then I think we're good to go." Troy announced taking Gabriella's hand.

"Ok," Gabriella said as Troy led her out his room.

Troy and Gabriella walked down the stairs together. Before Troy shut the door behind himself, he shouted into the house, "See you tomorrow, mom and dad."

Troy and Gabriella walked to the car together and once inside the car Troy asked Gabriella, "Are you spending the night at Chad's?"

"I don't know." Gabriella said. She had planned on spending the night with Troy; she didn't think about asking if she had to have permission.

"I'll text him," Troy said looking over his shoulder, pulling out of his driveway.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, "It won't be…weird?"

"Why would it be weird?" Troy asked putting a hand on her exposed thigh.

Gabriella smiled and covered his hand with her own.

"Do we need to stop at your house to pick stuff up?" Troy asked, looking at her.

"No, I'll be fine." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Ok," Troy said taking his phone out and texting Chad.

**Can Gabriella Montez spend the night?**

Troy pressed send and a minute later his phone vibrated with the message, "One New Text", Troy flipped his phone open and it read:

**No**

Troy's mouth opened wide. Gabriella saw the look on Troy's face and asked him, "What's wrong, Troy?"

"Chad said you can't stay over." Troy answered.

"Tell him if I stay over Taylor will stay over." Gabriella told Troy.

"Chad does have a thing for your best friend." Troy said taking his phone out again.

**What if Taylor were to stay 2?**

Troy pressed send and waited for the response.

**No way! If you get her to come and stay the night then def**

Troy closed his phone with a satisfied smile.

"Will Taylor actually stay the night?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I already texted her. She couldn't be any more excited." Gabriella said.

"That worked out perfectly then. Good work." Troy said putting his hand on her leg again.

At Troy's touch, Gabriella felt sparks. She was falling for Troy Bolton. Gabriella's eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head as Troy touched her.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Troy asked seeing her eyes glisten.

"I'm fine," Gabriella said putting her own hand on his hand.

"Good," Troy said giving her thigh a light squeeze.

By the time Troy and Gabriella got to Chad's house, it was starting to drizzle outside. Even worse, when it came time to park Troy had to put his car out on the street, and Troy and Gabriella had to run up Chad's long driveway.

Gabriella and Troy ran through the sprinkle of rain. Chad's driveway couldn't have been any longer.

Halfway down the driveway, Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm. "I forgot my over night bag."

"No. We're already halfway there. And I'm getting wet." Gabriella over-exaggerated.

"No, come on." Troy said grabbing her arm and leading her down the driveway again.

Gabriella fake shrieked as Troy brought her back to his car.

Troy opened the door to his car and grabbed his bag. He took Gabriella's hand and ran with her all the way to Chad's doorway.

Once outside the door, Troy looked at Gabriella, who looked back at him. Troy brushed a stray piece of hair away from her eyes and opened the door to Chad's house.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I felt like posting a couple hours early. If I get a couple reviews before tomorrow, I may think about posting the next chapter, which by the way is done.

JRB2009


	13. Chad's House: 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 12

Troy pushed the door of Chad's house open, and inside it was a mad house. People were everywhere. It was so crowded that Troy and Gabriella couldn't even get through the doorway.

"Excuse me," Troy said trying to push through the crowd of people, "Pardon me."

Gabriella kept an arm on Troy's waist as she walked through the crowd with a smile. She was excited to be at a party with Troy. She was even more excited to be spending the night with Troy, though.

Troy pushed his way through Chad's house until he found his best friend in his over-sized kitchen. Chad was mixing some sort of pinkish drink, for a couple of girls.

"Hey, Troy," Chad shouted once he saw his best friend.

The group of people around Chad all cheered as Troy walked in.

Chad trotted toward Troy and slung an arm around him, "What's up, bud?"

"Nothing, man. So this is a Chad Danforth party, huh?" Troy said overwhelmed by his surroundings.

"Yeah, they're alright." Chad said taking in the view of his own party, "Who's this?"

"Chad, you know Gabriella." Troy said pointing to the girl behind him.

"Right." Chad said remembering, "Speaking of Gabriella. Taylor?"

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Gabriella reassured Chad.

"Word," Chad said going back to his drink mixing.

"Yo, what should I do with this?" Troy shouted to Chad over the noise of the party, holding his basketball bag up.

"Guest bedroom." Chad yelled before he turned the blender on.

"Upstairs," Troy said leading Gabriella up to the guest bedroom.

Troy and Gabriella climbed the stairs of Chad's house and reached the guest bedroom. Troy tossed his bag in the room and went to go out back to the party. Gabriella stopped him.

"Thanks for taking me to this party, Troy," Gabriella said putting her hands on his waist.

"I owed you one remember." Troy said putting his hands on her upper arms.

"You could've said 'No,'" Gabriella said backing Troy up toward the bed of the guest room.

"That wouldn't have been nice," Troy said before his knees buckled behind the bed, causing both of them to float down to the sheets.

Gabriella climbed on top of Troy, "No, it wouldn't have been."

Gabriella was about to crash her lips on Troy, but the door to the guest bedroom flung open. A drunk couple stumbled in.

Gabriella sprung off Troy.

"Oh my God," the girl in the arms of her boy said, "I'm so sorry. Justin, knock next time."

"Sorry," Justin said closing the door.

Losing the flirtatious mood, Troy sat up. "Want to go downstairs?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella answered brushing her clothes off.

A manifold of thoughts were circulating through Troy's head: How do I act at a party? I hope I can handle my liquor. What liquor do I drink? I hope I don't embarrass myself. I hope I don't do anything to fuck up with Gabriella.

Thinking of the right think to say, Troy asked Gabriella, "Do you want a beer?"

"No, I don't like beer, but can you get me a cocktail?" Gabriella asked.

_Why would you want a rooster's butt?_ Troy asked himself, "Yeah, I'll be right back."

Troy walked into the kitchen and found Chad, "Hey where's the beer, and where can I find a cocktail?" Troy asked his friend.

Chad laughed. "Beers are in the coolers in the dinning room, and I'll make you a cocktail. What do you want in it?"

"Whatever." Troy said remaining objective, and heading toward Chad's dinning room.

Once in the dinning room Troy found half a dozen aluminum buckets filled with bottles and cans. Troy shifted through the buckets and pulled out a bottle of Bud Light. Troy looked around for a bottle opener but couldn't find one.

He tapped someone on the shoulder with an already open bottle, "Hey, where's the bottle opener?HeHey"

The kid laughed, "Right here." The kid took the bottle and twisted the top off.

"Thanks," Troy said red in the face. Troy looked around to make sure no one saw his amateur move. He was good.

Troy moved the bottle to his lips and took a tiny sip of the beer. Once the beer touched his throat he gagged. He had a hard time keeping the booze down.

_That is the foulest tasting thing ever._ Troy thought, _how can people like that?_

He immediately checked the expiration date on the bottle, it had years left.

He didn't notice that when he took his tiny sip foam started mountaining over the top of the lip of the bottle.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Troy thought. He didn't want to put his lips over it again, since the beer tasted awful, but he didn't want to spill the beer. Troy put his thumb over the lip to stop the flow over the top. Problem solved. Troy walked back into the kitchen with his beer.

"Here's your cocktail, bro." Chad said handing a pinkish drink to him.

"What's in this?" Troy asked because it looked delicious.

"I put some vodka in a little bit of cranberry juice," Chad told him.

_That sounds delicious. Gabriella won't mind if I take a sip._ Troy thought. He moved the lip of the glass to his lips. As soon as the liquid entered his mouth, Troy couldn't help but cough. _I'm dying. My throat has a hole in it. I can't breath._

Chad laughed, "Chase it with your beer."

"I'm good." Troy said once his coughing subsided.

"Hey, is that your first beer?" Chad asked.

Troy nodded slightly.

"Alright, big day." Chad said holding his beer up, "Cheers."

Troy moved his bottle to Chad's and they clicked them together. Troy reluctantly sipped his beer again, thinking about how awful it tasted. Chad, on the other hand, tipped his back for three or four chugs. Chad pulled the beer from his lips with a refreshed, "Ah".

"Doesn't that taste bad?" Troy asked.

"Yes, but after a couple more, you won't even be able to tell." Chad said with a wink.

Troy nodded understandingly, and went to look for Gabriella. As he walked out of the kitchen, he tipped his beer back and attempted to chug a couple of sips. It still tasted awful, but it didn't taste as bad as when he took a tiny sip.

Troy walked into Chad's living room. He spotted Gabriella who was leaning against a wall opposite Troy. He was about to wave to her, but didn't when he saw her talking to another guy. Troy turned red. He didn't know what to do.

Troy walked toward Gabriella and held Gabriella's cocktail out for her, "Here's your drink."

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella said taking the drink from Troy. She took a sip and her eyes rolled back, "Wow, that's strong. Are you trying to get me drunk, Troy?" Gabriella asked with a flirtatious tone.

Troy turned red and stood speechless. To Troy's delight, as Gabriella turned her attention away from the other boy, the other kid walked away feeling rejected. Troy slung an arm around Gabriella and they stayed leaned up against the wall of Chad's living room until Gabriella finished her cocktail. Gabriella tipped her glass back and finished her drink. Her face cringed at the initial taste of the alcohol, but smiled after she swallowed her drink.

"Need another drink?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella's empty glass.

"Sure. Do you need another beer?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy's amber glass.

"I'm fine with this one." Troy said. Truthfully he hadn't touched his beer since he walked out of the kitchen.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen together.

"Troy, can you get me another one of these, but less strong?" Gabriella said holding onto Troy's arm.

"Sure," Troy had the urge to kiss Gabriella's head, but didn't have the guts to do it in a public setting.

Troy walked to where Chad was mixing drinks earlier and found Chad. Chad was around the rest of the basketball team, and they all had shot glasses with a gold liquid in each.

"Troy!" Chad shouted when he saw his best friend, "Come here."

Troy walked over to his best friend who pulled out another shot glass and poured some of the bronze liquid in it.

"Here," Chad handed him the shot glass, "Take a shot with us." Chad said handing him a lime in the other hand. "Ok, now lick your hand," Chad said grabbing a bowl that looked like it was filled with salt.

Troy did as he was told and licked the back of his hand. Chad sprinkled some salt on the wet skin. Once Troy was set up to take his tequila shooter, Chad started a countdown for the entire basketball team.

"One, two, three." Chad said. The basketball team proceeded to take their shots. Troy watched the first couple, then imitated them.

Troy licked the salt off his hand, tipped the tequila back, and bit into his lime.

"Oh, my God," Troy said with a violent series of coughs.

Everyone watching started laughing.

"Are you ok, bro?" Chad said patting his best friend on the back.

"Yeah," Troy said still coughing, "That felt really good."

The sensation of the liquor on his lips and sliding down his throat was an awakening sensation that felt like a heat traveled all the way through his body.

"How about we do another?" Troy suggested.

"Another?" Chad asked aloud to the basketball team, who all cheered loudly.

Chad set his friend up with another shot and was about to countdown, but Gabriella appeared on the scene.

"Hey, Troy, where's my drink?" Gabriella said with a pout on her face.

"Sorry, we were taking shots. Take one with us." Troy said motioning to Chad to pour another shot.

"No." Gabriella said, "Tequila and me don't get along."

"Come on. Just one." Troy said holding the glass to Gabriella.

She rolled her eyes, "One. But then you have to get me my drink."

"Deal," Troy said kissing her forehead.

"Ok, one, two, three." Chad said.

Troy and Gabriella licked their salt, tossed their drinks back, and bit their citrus.

Troy proceeded to cough again, but felt just as good. Gabriella laughed as Troy started coughing, "You're a lightweight."

"True, but how about that drink?" Troy asked her.

"I'll have one more." Gabriella said.

"Yo, dude, can you make Gabriella another cocktail." Troy asked.

"You got it," Chad said with a wink.

As Troy was waiting for Chad to make Gabriella's drink, Troy heard Gabriella shriek. Troy turned around thinking the worst.

"Oh, my God," Gabriella shouted.

"What?!" Troy asked, thinking someone was dead in the living room.

Troy turned the corner to see Sharpay and Taylor standing with Gabriella in the living room. Troy smiled at the girls' ability to be girls. Troy walked back to the kitchen and took Gabriella's drink from Chad when he finished up. Troy walked back into the living room with Chad by his side, since he told Chad that Taylor was in his house.

"Here, Gabi," Troy said putting an arm around her back possessively, and handing Gabriella her cocktail.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

"No problem," Troy said with a wink.

"Oh, Chad, you know Taylor," Gabriella said introducing her best friend.

"I do. How's it going, Taylor," Chad said giving her a hug.

Taylor smiled into the hug. "Hi, Chad. Gabriella said I could spend the night, is that alright?"

"Yeah, you can drop your bag off in the guest bedroom upstairs, then you can help me in the kitchen." Chad instructed.

"Yeah, ok." Taylor said taking Gabriella's arm who led Taylor and Sharpay up the stairs.

"Dude, I owe you one." Chad said to Troy.

"I didn't do anything." Troy said.

"Yeah, but your girlfriend did." Chad corrected him.

"She's not my girlfriend." Troy said plainly.

"Yeah, ok." Chad sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, my God, he's all over you." Sharpay squealed once the girls were in the guest bedroom.

"Oh, I know," Taylor said, "You might win the bet."

"Yeah," Gabriella said. She had almost forgot about her bet. She was too busy falling for Troy Bolton to think about her bet. "Are you guys ready to go back downstairs?" Gabriella said with a serious face.

* * *

A/N: This is a reward for getting 10,000 hits! And I also figured if I get 10 reviews at a time I'll update, so keep reviewing.

JRB2009


	14. Chad's House: 2 Sleep Over

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 13

Gabriella walked down the stairs with her friends. Once at the bottom of the staircase, a pair of hands were on her hips. Shocked, Gabriella gave a little jump.

"Sorry," Troy's voice whispered, flirtatiously moving his head into the crook of her neck breathing deeply.

Gabriella giggled at the contact on her neck.

"Where were you?" Troy asked keeping his hands locked around Gabriella's waist.

"I was upstairs with the girls," Gabriella told Troy.

"I missed you," Troy said with a pout.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hands with hers.

Troy leaned in to kiss Gabriella, but was stopped when his best friend yanked on his arm.

"I need you in the kitchen, bro," Chad said grabbing Troy's arm.

"Ok," Troy said following Chad, "What's up?"

"Dude, I need some alone time with your girlfriend's friend." Chad explained, "But I also kind of need her to get a little tipsy."

"You want to take advantage of her?" Troy asked, "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Hell no, everyone knows she likes me. I just want that little extra courage and security. You know?" Chad said.

Chad's idea was completely against Troy's morals, but Troy's morals were out with his common sense for the night, so Troy agreed, "Fine, idiot."

"Alright, so here's one for you, and here's one for me." Chad said mixing two cocktails.

"I don't want one." Troy said looking at the redish drink.

"It's for your girl-" Chad stopped, "It's for Gabriella."

"She already seems a little drunk." Troy confessed.

"Don't you want to get with her? I know you've been hanging out with her every fucking day. You've never hung out with a girl before." Chad said.

"Yeah, but-" Troy said, his brain told him that he shouldn't try to get her drunk if he liked her, but his judgment was too impaired from one too many shots of tequila.

"Don't worry, no one will remember anything tomorrow anyways." Chad reassured him.

That final statement left Troy with no worries. He took the drink and brought it back to Gabriella.

"Hey," Troy said standing behind Gabriella.

"Hey," she said lacing an arm under his arm.

"I got you this," Troy said handing her the drink.

"Thanks," Gabriella said taking the drink and taking a sip.

"And I got one for you," Chad said handing Taylor the drink.

"Thanks, Chad. Hey, where'd Shar go?" Taylor questioned out loud.

Gabriella looked around, but didn't look for long. She found a group of guys hovering over a blonde, "There she is."

"Hey, Taylor can you come help me in the kitchen?" Chad said leading Taylor toward the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," she said taking a sip out of her cup.

"So what's up?" Troy asked definitely feeling the effect of the alcohol.

"Just hanging out." Gabriella said putting her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked.

"No. What time is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Almost two." Troy said looking at his phone.

"Wow, I'm not even tired, but the party seems to be dying down." Gabriella said looking around. There were only a dozen people left in Chad's living room, plus another half dozen scattered throughout his house.

"I'm going to go put my pjs on?" Troy asked.

"Ok, I'll put mine on too," Gabriella said.

"But you don't have any." Troy corrected her.

"I sure do," she re-corrected him.

Troy didn't feel like questioning Gabriella but walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom where his clothes were. Troy pushed the door open and walked to his bag. Gabriella walked right behind him. She wrapped her arms around Troy's waist, and rested her head against his back. Troy looked over his shoulder to see Gabriella holding him.

"Thanks for taking me tonight, Troy," Gabriella said holding Troy.

"No problem," Troy said turning in her arms and kissing the top of her head.

After Troy pulled away from kissing her head, Gabriella moved her lips toward Troy's. Everything told Troy that he should kiss her, but something inside him made him stop.

"I'm going to get dressed," Troy said pulling the bottoms and tops out of his bag, and then he walked into the guest bathroom.

Troy took his jeans and red shirt off, and then he put his pj bottoms and his East High t-shirt on.

Once his clothes were on, he looked at himself in the mirror, and he told himself, "No matter what, I'm not going to take advantage of her." Troy took a deep breath and opened the door back into the bedroom. At that instant he wished he hadn't made his previous statement.

Gabriella was dressed in her pjs, also known as Troy's shorts and t-shirt. She looked absolutely adorable in his clothes. Troy's shorts were rolled up revealing her legs, and something about seeing Gabriella in his clothes, made Troy feel a sense of ownership. She stood in the middle of the room with a smile when Troy walked in.

"I hope you don't mind I took your clothes." Gabriella said.

Troy shook his head, "Not at all."

Gabriella, who was holding her skirt and sweater, looked at Troy and asked him, "Do you mind if I put my clothes in your bag?"

"Nope," Troy said eyeing Gabriella up and down.

"Who's staring now?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"You just look really cute." Troy said with a goofy smile.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"I think I can get used to you in my clothes." Troy said, not thinking.

Gabriella laughed, "You're drunk."

"I didn't mean, 'you in my pants.' I mean 'you look really cute in my clothes.'" Troy tried to correct.

"You're still drunk." Gabriella said walking to Troy.

"But so are you." Troy said placing a finger on Gabriella's nose, which she scrunched up pretending to not like it.

"I know." Gabriella stood up on her tip toes and went to give Troy a kiss.

_Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her._ Troy told himself. He moved his head up and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go downstairs and find Chad and Taylor." Troy suggested to Gabriella.

"Alright," Gabriella said heading down the stairs with Troy.

As Troy and Gabriella walked down the stairs the last few people left in Chad's house were walking out the door. Troy and Gabriella waved as they went to the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella walked in on something that took both of them by surprise.

The very conservative Taylor, and Troy's best friend were hooking up. Taylor was sitting on Chad's kitchen counter, and Chad was posting his lips against her.

Troy and Gabriella scampered out of the kitchen as quickly and quietly as they could.

"Oh, my God," Gabriella said laughing hysterically.

"I know," Troy said laughing just as hard.

"I can't believe they were just-" Gabriella said.

"Me neither." Troy said, thinking about his best friend's proposal to "take advantage" of Taylor. It wasn't exactly taking advantage, because everyone knew Taylor had a thing for Chad, but he was still using an unfair advantage.

"What should we do?" Gabriella asked, "Should we interrupt them?"

"Interrupt who?" Taylor asked walking into the living room, where Troy and Gabriella were.

"No one," Troy said suppressing a laugh.

"What's up?" Chad said re-adjusting his hair.

"Nothing. What's up with you, two?" Gabriella asked giving Taylor a knowing look.

"We were about to go crash." Chad said throwing an arm around Taylor.

"So we'll see you guys in the morning?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup. G'night." Taylor said as Chad and she walked up the stairs to Chad's bedroom.

_They're going to sleep together?_ Troy's brain processed. _What do I do, if Gabriella wants to? _Troy had no idea what he was supposed to do now. _Maybe I won't go to bed, but this alcohol is making me so tired. Shit._

"Hey, do you want to go to bed, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, no, do you?" Troy asked.

"No, not yet, I think I'll have another drink and a snack." Gabriella said out loud.

"That sounds good." Troy said leading her to the dinning room. "What do you want?"

"Something fruity, please." Gabriella said in the doorway of the dinning room.

Troy pulled out a beer, and a fruity drink for Gabriella. He took the bottle opener and opened hers, and "expertly" twisted the top off his Bud Light.

Gabriella sat in a dinning room chair and started up a conversation with Troy.

"So tell me something interesting." Gabriella told Troy.

"What would interest you?" Troy said taking a chug out of his beer, hardly noticing the taste now.

"Why have you been spending so much time with me?" Gabriella questioned him.

_Oh, shit. Remain in control of your words._ "Truthfully, I was told you're a pretty cool girl. And if I recall it was because you forced it on me."

"No I didn't," Gabriella defended herself.

"Basketball practice. You and Clarke after school. And you wanted me to give you a ride home after school." Troy said.

"Oh, yeah," Gabriella said remembering back 2, technically 3 days, ago.

"Why were you there after my practice, anyways?" Troy asked taking another long sip of his beer.

_I took a bet to have sex with you before the end of the week. _"I forgot a book, and when I came back inside, Clarke was there." Gabriella lied taking a sip out of her beer.

The two continued talking at the dinning table until Gabriella finished off her beer and went back to the coolers to grab another.

"Troy, do you want another?" She asked him.

"Sure," Troy said. The only reason he said yes was to impress Gabriella. He could feel the alcohol having its effects on him.

Gabriella handed him another bottle of beer. Before Gabriella could walk away from Troy, he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Gabriella pretended to try and get away, but she was content on where she was sitting.

Troy placed his chin on her shoulder, and Gabriella leaned her head against his. For what seemed like seconds, the two laid their heads together, and eventually closed their eyes.

Gabriella whispered into the silence, "Troy, I think I like you."

The tiny amount of conscience Troy had left, sent a signal through his body telling him to refrain from doing anything. Troy didn't move, speak, or think. Gabriella was too drunk to realize what she said, or comprehend that Troy didn't say anything in response. She didn't think Troy even heard her, but he did.

Troy opened his eyes when he thought it was safe. He finished his beer and stood up which caused Gabriella to slide to her feet.

"I think I'm ready for bed." Troy said.

"I think I'm going to bed too." Gabriella said heading for the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Troy made a decision, _I'm not doing anything with her. It's taking advantage of her, and I'm not doing it._ He kept walking past the stairs and made a move toward the couch in Chad's living room.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Troy said, "You can take the bed."

Gabriella had a puzzled look on her face. _Does he not want to sleep with me that bad? How drunk does he have to be? _"No, come on, I bet that couch isn't even that comfy."

_Well the couch isn't very comfy._ Troy thought, "I don't know."

"Please, for me?" Gabriella said grabbing his hand.

Troy tried using his brain, but unfortunately he used the last of it telling himself not to hook up with Gabriella. Too bad he didn't have any brainpower left to stop himself from hooking up with her.

Gabriella coaxed Troy up the stairs and almost into the guest bedroom, but Troy stopped before entering. "I'll go and sleep in Chad's sister's room. You can sleep in here."

"So I have to sleep alone?" Gabriella asked with a pout.

Lucky for Gabriella she had an arsenal of tricks working against Troy: one, Troy thought she was adorable to start with; two, the sight of Gabriella in Troy's clothes made him even more weak for her; and three, Troy was too drunk to say no.

"I guess," Troy said giving in.

Gabriella smiled sweetly and took Troy's hand again. Gabriella led Troy into the bedroom. Troy pulled the comforter back allowing himself to fall onto the bed. He immediately faced up lying on his back. Gabriella floated down onto the bed and crawled next to Troy. She rested her head on his chest. Troy immediately moved an arm to her hair and gently stroked it, hoping it was the right thing to do. He then swung his other arm across onto Gabriella's thigh. He stroked her thigh in the same rhythm as he was petting her hair. Troy closed his eyes hoping to drift into a deep.

Gabriella noticed Troy's eyes close, and didn't want to lose him to sleep. She spontaneously rolled on top of Troy. Troy opened his eyes at her sudden movement. Gabriella looked down at Troy with a seductive smile. She held her look at him for half a minute before she moved her head down to kiss him.

She parted her lips with his and moved her hands to the side of his face. Troy slid his hands on her arms and pulled her off of him.

"I don't want to do this, like this." Troy said referring to their drunk state.

Shocked, Gabriella nodded and slid off him. Any other boy would have easily gone with the option of taking advantage of Gabriella, but Troy didn't. That's what made him the best boy Gabriella had ever been with.

Gabriella rolled onto her side, too embarrassed from being rejected by Troy. She was embarrassed that she acted so rashly, she was embarrassed that she kissed him, and she was embarrassed that he said no to her. The easiest way to not face him, was to turn on her side.

As she thought about what just happened, she felt a body slither next to hers, and she felt an arm drape over her side protectively. Gabriella smiled and laced her fingers with hers.

_I'm telling him about the bet tomorrow._ Gabriella told herself, _He deserves it._

* * *

A/N: WOW! I logged on to this after my classes today and I had 17 new reviews. Great. If I get another showing like that, I'll have to update more. Don't know how many more chapters are left, but I'm assuming two or three more. It depends on what you guys want.

JRB2009


	15. Reveries

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 14

The next morning Gabriella was the first to wake up. She woke up and felt a warm body behind her. Troy hadn't moved all night. Even though she was snuggled up against Troy, she didn't have a smile on her face. She had spent the last twenty minutes debating whether or not she should tell Troy the truth her bet.

She could tell she was falling for Troy; that was true, but there was also the bet, and if he had to find out about it, she wanted to be the one that had to tell him, but she wasn't sure how he would respond.

Gabriella took a deep breath trying to figure out her situation.

Troy woke up as Gabriella took her deep breath. He took his arm that was rested over Gabriella and brought it to his face rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"G'morning, Sleeping Beauty," Troy greeted Gabriella.

"Morning, Troy," Gabriella said rolling on her other side facing Troy.

Troy moved his hand that was wiping his face behind Gabriella's head and gave her a quick morning kiss.

Gabriella smiled at Troy's sweetness. "Can I tell you something, Troy?" Gabriella asked him, deciding she was going to tell him about the bet.

"Yeah, let me just brush my teeth," Troy said getting ready to sit up.

"No, this is really important," Gabriella said with urgency in her voice.

"Ow, my head." Troy said grabbing his head as he sat up, "I'm going to get a glass of water. Do you want one?"

"Troy, I really need to tell you something," Gabriella said emphasizing her need to tell him.

"Ok, after I get a glass of water. This headache is killing me." Troy said grabbing his head and heading down the stairs.

"Troy-" Gabriella said, but he didn't come back up the stairs, "Ugh." Gabriella said putting her head back down on her pillow.

"Hey," a voice from the doorway said.

"Hey, Tay," Gabriella greeted her best friend, "How was your night?" Gabriella asked giving her a knowing look.

"It was ok," Taylor teased Gabriella, "I can't thank you enough for letting him let me spend the night."

"It was nothing," Gabriella said.

"But how was _your_ night?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was good." Gabriella answered.

"Do you feel like filling in any details?" Taylor elongated.

"Well, I went to a party, and I got drunk, and I ended up sleeping with Troy." Gabriella explained.

"So you guys…you know?" Taylor asked referring to sex.

"No, we didn't." Gabriella said plainly.

"So you expect me to believe that you two slept together, and only slept?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," Gabriella answered.

"What's wrong with that boy?" Taylor asked, "You look adorable in his clothes, he was drunk, and you're gorgeous anyways."

"I don't know, but I like it." Gabriella said, "How innocent he is."

"Remember, Gabriella you have one day left to have sex with him or you lose the bet and the 200 that Sharpay and I were going to give you too." Taylor told Gabriella.

_I know, but the bet doesn't matter to me anymore. I really really like Troy. _Gabriella meant to say, but she couldn't because standing in the doorway of the bedroom with two glasses of water was Troy.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked, when she saw the face of disgust, embarrassment, and anger on her best friend. "What?" Taylor said turning around, "Oh, shit."

Without a word, Troy turned around and walked down the stairs of Chad's house. Gabriella got off the bed in an attempt to follow Troy, but by the time she reached the doorway of Chad's house, she could see Troy's car peeling out.

Gabriella put her hands over her nose and mouth in disbelief of what just happened.

"Fuck this," Troy said as he drove down the street much faster than necessary, "I just got played." Troy was feeling a variety of emotions: anger, embarrassment, broken-heartedness, and most of all sadness, but as the man he was, he wasn't going to show it.

Gabriella walked up the stairs back to the guest bedroom in Chad's house. When she reached the room, she was almost in tears. Taylor had the same expression on her face as Gabriella did when she saw Troy pull out.

"Gabs, I am so sorry." Taylor said.

Gabriella was speechless. _Troy hates me. He hates me._

During all the commotion Chad walked behind Taylor. "Hey, Tay, hey that rhymes-" Chad started to say before he saw the sight before him. "Where's Troy?"

Taylor grabbed Chad by the arm and proceeded to tell Chad the story. Including the bet.

"You're telling me, you two, plus Sharpay, were planning on fucking with my best friend's heart? You both are terrible." Chad stomped around the bedroom. "Especially, you," Chad pointed to Gabriella, "He really really liked you!"

Gabriella continued staring at the floor.

"And you two, how did you let her do something like that? I thought you were smart." Chad yelled at Taylor.

"I know," Taylor said.

"No, now you know! Now that Troy is completely heart-broken, but I can't do anything about it." Chad said.

"Why not? You're his best friend." Gabriella said.

"My parents are coming home and I need to clean up my house." Chad said with a plateful of problems.

"Then we'll go talk to him." Taylor said pointing to Gabriella.

"No, I want, you two, to stay away from Troy, especially, you." Chad pointed at Gabriella again.

Gabriella dropped her head again. _How did I let this get this far?_

Troy pulled up to his house, and stormed up to his room. Troy changed out of the pjs he was still dressed in, and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Troy grabbed his keys, grabbed a basketball and left his house without a word to anyone.

Gabriella sat in Taylor's car with her head in her hands. "I fucked up." She said softly.

"It's ok, Gabs." Taylor said, "Just call him and try to explain everything."

Gabriella reached into Troy's basketball bag, which she took from Chad's house and shuffled through the contents until she found her phone.

Taylor threw her hand across Gabriella's chest, "Maybe not now, because he probably won't answer."

Gabriella rested her head against the car window as Taylor drove her home.

Troy pulled outside the gym of East High, unlocked the gym doors, and walked in. Throughout Troy's life he found that the easiest way to work his problems off was to work out. Troy started running suicides thinking about what had just happened.

"_So you expect me to believe that you two slept together, and only slept?" Taylor asked._

"_Yep," Gabriella answered._

"_What's wrong with that boy?" Taylor asked, "You look adorable in his clothes, he was drunk, and you're gorgeous anyways."_

"_I don't know, but I like it." Gabriella said, "How innocent he is."_

"_Remember, Gabriella you have one day left to have sex with him or you lose the bet and the 200 that Sharpay and I were going to give you." Taylor told Gabriella._

Troy sprinted even harder, working up a heavy sweat. He wanted to forget everything: that morning, the night before, Gabriella, especially Gabriella: her and her perfect smile, and her beautiful hair, and her flawless figure, and her cute face, and everything else about her that had Troy tripping head over heels for her.

Gabriella pounded her head against the window of Taylor's car. As she bumped her head into the glass again Gabriella looked to see Taylor driving by Troy's house. Gabriella looked around Troy's house in hope of a sign that Troy was there, but she didn't see a trace of him: not a trace of his perfect structure, or his dirty brown hairs, or his unblemished smile.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow?" Taylor asked bringing her car to a stop outside Gabriella's house.

"Yeah," Gabriella said reaching back in the back and grabbing Troy's bag, "See you tomorrow."

Gabriella walked into her house feeling worse than she ever had: she felt bad because she let a lot of people down, and she felt really bad that she broke Troy's heart, and she could tell her heart was breaking too.

Troy ran his suicides until he couldn't run them anymore. Dripping with sweat Troy picked up his basketball and shot his angers away. With each shot he made it reminded him of Gabriella.

"_Score a basket for me." She said before she slid back into the gym after kissing him._

Troy shook his head trying to get the image of Gabriella out of his head.

_All she did was play you. _Troy took another shot. _She used you for her own fun._ Troy shot again. _How am I so stupid?_ Troy missed a shot.

Taylor pulled away and waved to Gabriella as she left. Gabriella waved back from her porch. She sat down in the chair that Troy and she sat in two days before.

"_What are you doing?" Gabriella asked._

"_I'm going to wait for you to finish your ice cream cone." Troy said._

"_Oh, ok," Gabriella said sitting on Troy's lap._

_Troy put an arm around Gabriella's waist as she finished her ice cream cone. Troy started running his arm up and down Gabriella's sides which elicited a giggle from Gabriella. Troy did it again, and Gabriella couldn't help but snicker again. _

Gabriella sat with her head in her hands staring down at Troy's house, hoping to see him appear.

Troy, exhausted from his workout, wiped the sweat from his head. He took his keys out and headed to his car. Outside a hard steady rain started to fall. He thought how funny it was that the last time it rained he was having a good time.

_Gabriella and Troy ran through the sprinkle of rain. Chad's driveway couldn't have been any longer. _

_Halfway down the driveway, Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm. "I forgot my over night bag."_

"_No. We're already halfway there. And I'm getting wet." Gabriella over-exaggerated._

"_No, come on." Troy said grabbing her arm and leading her down the driveway again._

_Gabriella fake shrieked as Troy brought her back to his car._

Troy zoomed down the road, and within ten minutes could see his house.

Through the rain, Gabriella could see the unmistakable lights of Troy's BMW. Gabriella got up and ran to Troy's house.

Troy stepped out of his car which was left in the driveway. He turned to hear the sound of wet foot steps.

"Troy," Gabriella called running though the rain.

"Go away," Troy said opening the back of his car.

"No, can we talk?" Gabriella said water starting to run down her face from being in the rain.

"No," Troy said pulling his basketball out of the back seat of his car.

"Please, Troy," Gabriella said stepping closer to Troy.

Troy took a step back, "Please, go."

Gabriella's face started having trails of water as well as tears fall down her face, "I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to listen." Troy said closing the door to his car. Troy started walking toward his front door.

"You weren't supposed to hear that-" Gabriella started, but she was interrupted.

"Well, I did," Troy said with ferocity in his voice; he was scared by his tone, and Gabriella was ten times more startled, "Now, please, go away." Troy said in a calmer tone.

Gabriella had tears streaking down her face, "Troy," she softly said.

"Please go home. You're going to get wet." Troy said from his own doorway.

Gabriella couldn't feel anything on her body. She stood motionless; everything in her mind was going dark. She tried to make things better with Troy, but Troy didn't want to listen. He hated her. Gabriella couldn't function, her body wouldn't let her. Her knees felt weak; she felt light headed; she felt her face lose color.

"Gabi?" Troy looked at Gabriella with a look of concern.

Gabriella looked up at him, and once their eyes connected Gabriella collapsed.

"Gabi!" Troy said jumping down the stairs to where Gabriella had fainted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella woke up in Troy's living room. Her clothes were wet, she had a blanket over her, and a pillow under her head. Troy was sitting in a chair next to the couch she was lying on.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked Troy light headedly.

"You fainted." Troy said standing up.

"Troy, can we talk?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, please, go home. I don't want to talk. I want to be alone." Troy said walking up the stairs, leaving Gabriella alone.

* * *

A/N: You know what? You guys are awesome. I signed in today and I had a record number of reviews! You know what? I'm going to keep going with this story. I thought i finished it, but I'll add a couple more chapters just because you guys rock.

JRB2009


	16. Mr Anderson

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 15

Left alone in Troy's house Gabriella sat in disbelief on his couch for a minute. As soon as she heard Troy slam his bedroom door shut, she took the blanket off of herself and stood up. Gabriella walked to the doorway of Troy's house and looked outside. The rain was really coming down.

Gabriella breathed out. She didn't want to go outside in the pouring rain in just a t-shirt and jeans. She turned the knob but stopped when she heard Troy's bedroom door open again.

Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing on the stairs.

"Here," Troy said taking his basketball warm-up off his shoulders and handing it to her.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy said placing the jacket in her hands.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, moving in for a hug.

Troy stepped back from the hug and turned to go back up the stairs.

Crushed Gabriella opened the door to Troy's house and ran all the way to her bedroom. She jumped onto her bed, and she started bawling into a pillow she owned. All that night Gabriella sat in her room crying over her Troy-situation. Gabriella ended up crying herself to sleep on her bed.

Troy also had a terrible night. He sat awake thinking about his morning and his previous week. _How could I be so stupid? Girls never want to hang out with me._ Troy sat on his bed thinking about how dumb he was, until sleep took him over.

The next morning Troy woke up. He did not want to go to school. Troy had to be dragged out of bed by his parents.

"You're going to school," they said pulling the sheets off of their son.

Troy reluctantly crawled out of bed, and he slowly made his way to the shower.

Gabriella's alarm went off. She woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Her face was buried in her pillow, and her eyes were slightly swollen still. She inched to her shower with no life in her movements.

Troy walked down the stairs to his kitchen. He grabbed his keys and went out the front door. Troy unlocked his car then stepped in. He turned the car on and took a left out of his driveway. It wasn't until Troy passed Gabriella's house that he realized he had gone the wrong way. Since Troy had driven Gabriella to school everyday it had become a habit for him to drive that way.

Troy turned his car around and took off the other way. Troy looked in his rearview mirror as he left Gabriella's house. A little bit of Troy really hoped that Gabriella came running out of her house, but she didn't.

Gabriella got out of the shower and walked back to her bedroom. Gabriella walked into her closet and put on a pair of dark jeans that hugged her figure nicely and she put on a white t-shirt with very small sleeves. After she put her shirt on, she walked to her bathroom and tried finding a hairstyle that would pull her outfit together. Gabriella tried putting her hair up in five different hairstyles, but she wasn't happy until she let her hair fall freely by her shoulders.

After putting on her make-up and a little perfume Gabriella convinced herself that she looked damn good and headed downstairs. Gabriella grabbed her keys and walked to her garage. She opened the garage door and pulled out in her silver Mercedes. Gabriella zoomed down the road toward her school.

Troy stepped out of his car and grabbed his bag out of the back of his car as a silver Mercedes pulled into the student parking lot. Troy had never seen the car before but kept walking toward the doors.

Gabriella spotted Troy from her car and sped up to a parking spot. By the time, she had parked and grabbed her books Troy was well inside the building. At a brisk pace Gabriella hurried into the halls of East High.

At Troy's locker he was met by a body.

"What's up, bro?" Chad asked giving Troy a pat on the back.

"Same old," Troy said digging for his math books.

"Really? Finding out the girl you've been hanging out with was using you for 200 is 'same old?'" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I guess not," Troy said with a fake smile as he closed his locker and headed for his homeroom.

Gabriella spotted Troy walk around a corner to head to homeroom. She chased after him but was halted by Chad.

"Don't," Chad said shaking his head.

"I need to talk to him," Gabriella said.

"No you don't, and you're not going to," Chad corrected her; "You really hurt him."

Gabriella walked back to her locker and grabbed her books. She looked at her schedule and she didn't have class with Troy until after lunch. The world didn't want her to apologize to him.

Gabriella walked into Ms. Darbus' homeroom. All the boys' heads turned as she walked in. Gabriella looked for Troy and noticed her appearance didn't have the same effect on him.

Troy continued looking over his Calculus notes, ignoring Gabriella. Gabriella made a move to sit next to Troy, but she was pushed aside as Chad swung into the seat next to his best friend.

"Beat it," Chad mumbled to Gabriella.

Gabriella slumped to a seat behind Troy, which was probably better for her.

The bell rang initiating the start of homeroom. Ms. Darbus walked in and started informing the students of the announcements.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered. Troy heard her but tried to listen to Mrs. Darbus.

Gabriella tried again, "Troy," she whispered louder.

"Ms. Montez, do you mind?" Ms. Darbus said to Gabriella.

"Sorry, Ms. Darbus." Gabriella said. Another minute later Gabriella hushed another whisper to Troy, "Troy, I'm sorry." Troy kept looking forward.

"Ms. Montez!" Ms. Darbus said loudly, "One more interruption."

"Sorry," Gabriella said hushing in her seat.

After another minute Gabriella tried to get Troy's attention again, "Troy," she tried one last time.

"Stop!" Troy said turning and facing Gabriella.

"Bolton, Montez, office." Ms. Darbus said pointing out the door.

Troy hung his head down as he walked out the room. Gabriella gathered her things and followed Troy to the Vice Principal's office. Gabriella opened her mouth to talk to Troy, but Troy stopped her before she could open her mouth.

"Don't talk," Troy said speeding up to the Vice Principal's office.

Gabriella took the hint, and walked behind Troy.

"Hi, we got sent here by Ms. Darbus," Troy said to the Vice Principal's secretary.

"Take a seat," the secretary said.

Troy took a seat next to a potted plant in the office, and Gabriella sat in the only other available seat in the room, which was next to Troy.

Gabriella could only think of the possibilities of what would be happening if Troy and Gabriella were on good terms. They would be holding hands, and Troy would be playing with her fingers, and they would be flirting; but now, Gabriella would just be happy if Troy would talk to her.

The Vice Principal's door opened and he called in Troy and Gabriella.

Troy slung an arm behind Gabriella's back and whispered to her, "Don't say anything."

The Vice Principal told the kids to sit down.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson," Troy said shaking the Vice Principal's hand.

"Hey, Troy," Mr. Anderson said taking Troy's hand firmly.

Mr. Anderson was as big as a basketball fan as they came. And he was an alumnus from East High and was only 26, so he was more of a student then some of the kids.

"Troy, you had a great game this weekend if I didn't already tell you," Mr. Anderson said picking up a basketball on his desk. He started twirling the ball in his hands.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Anderson." Troy said taking the compliment, "But I think you mean to say I had a good second half. My first half was pretty bad." Troy said trying to get the topic on basketball.

"Yeah, that was unlike you, is something up? Too much work? Are your teachers giving too much work, because I can talk to them." Mr. Anderson said.

Troy laughed, "No, it's fine. My head wasn't focused on the game." Troy said.

Mr. Anderson was tossing the ball up and down now, "If it wasn't on the game where was it?"

Troy and Gabriella made brief eye contact. "I don't know." Troy said.

"Oh," Mr. Anderson said reading everything he needed from their stare.

"Yeah," Troy said picking up that Mr. Anderson could sense the tension between the two students.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So," Mr. Anderson started, "Why are you two here?"

"Oh, Ms. Darbus, was off her rocker again and sent us here, when we didn't do anything." Troy lied.

"Yeah, she's getting old," Mr. Anderson said, "She used to do the same thing to me when I was her student. Whatever, you guys can go, but pretend like I punished you." He said with a wink.

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson." Troy said shaking his hand again.

"Thank you," Gabriella said waving to the Vice Principal.

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the vice principal's office, and once outside Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Thanks," she said.

"Yep," Troy said looking straight ahead.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Gabriella confessed.

"I know," Troy said concisely.

"Troy, can we talk, please?" Gabriella pleaded.

"We are," Troy told her.

"I mean about yesterday." Gabriella said hoping he'd give her a chance.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," Troy said finally looking at her.

"Why not?" Gabriella said, temper rising.

"I don't even know who you are," Troy said turning and walking away as the bell rang indicating the change of class. For the rest of the day, Gabriella didn't try to talk to Troy. Even though they had a class after lunch together Gabriella gave Troy his space. She wanted to prove him wrong.

* * *

A/N: OK, so sorry I kind of mixed up the update...dates, but I've been busy with exam review and sports. (If anyone cares: my team won the league championship. No big deal.) But right now i have 2 more chapters lined up, but I may need a third to complete the story. Tell me what you think.

JRB2009


	17. Forgiveness

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 16

For the rest of the school day, what Troy had said bothered Gabriella. Spent her whole day thinking of a way she could prove Troy wrong.

The day went by slowly for the two students, but when the final bell sounded neither of them could be ready for what was about to happen.

Troy was one of the last people in the school. He went to his locker and grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the varsity locker room.

Troy was still in the school so he could stay and shot around. Since he'd been hanging out with Gabriella he hadn't shot a basketball after school in almost a week.

"_Troy, can we talk, please?" Gabriella pleaded._

"_I don't want to hear what you have to say," Troy said finally looking at her._

He had been really hard on her, maybe too hard, but fair is fair, she broke his heart.

Troy was sitting down on the bleachers tying his shoes so he could start shooting. As he tied his shoes he looked around and saw a lot of history in the gym. Not history in terms of George Washington, but history between him and Gabriella.

The gym was the first place Troy and Gabriella actually hung out together, Troy had his first make out session just behind the doors of the gym and now when Troy thinks about shooting after school he can't help but think of Gabriella.

Once Troy's shoes were tied he picked up a basketball and started counting his made shots.

Gabriella stood outside the door to the gym preparing herself for what she was about to do. Gabriella thought she was a bright girl and liked to think she was never wrong, but she knew what she did was very, very wrong. She now knew that she couldn't take bets that involved peoples emotions without serious consequences, and if Troy gave her the chance she would never do anything like it again.

Gabriella took one last breath before she pushed the doors open and plummeted toward Troy.

"This is a closed practice," Troy said once he heard the door open.

"I know," Gabriella said. Once her voice registered in his brain he took a shot and missed.

"Go away," Troy said picking up the ball.

"No! You've told me to go away all day. You're going to listen to me." Gabriella said strongly.

Troy didn't say anything, but just kept shooting the ball.

"You know how you said you didn't know who I am?" Gabriella asked from the entrance of the gym trying to get Troy's attention.

Troy kept shooting the ball, not even looking at her.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, born and raised in San Diego California. I moved to New Mexico my junior year of high school. I went to France this fall, where I earned a whole bunch of self confidence and a new style. I came back and I, under the worst motives ever, took a bet to have sex with you, which was one of the dumbest ideas ever. I like ice cream, getting my nails done, Baja Fresh, donuts, and Victoria's Secret," Gabriella started saying.

Troy shot a basket.

"And back to the bet, I did the one thing you're not supposed to do when you take a bet like that."

The ball went in. "What's that?" Troy asked getting his ball.

"I fell for the guy." Gabriella said on the verge of tears.

Troy stood still for a moment, and then he shook his head and walked out of the gym.

Gabriella's last attempt to make-up with Troy failed. She sat down on the middle of the basketball court, pulled her knees to her chest and started crying. She poured her heart out.

The door to the gym opened a minute later.

Gabriella quickly tried to make it look like she wasn't crying. She wiped her eyes and straightened her clothes. She turned around to see who walked in through the doors.

Troy was standing behind Gabriella with a dozen roses in his hand and a smile on his face. He reached up with his free hand and brushed a stray tear off her cheek.

"Wha-?" Gabriella started to say.

"These are for you." Troy said handing the roses to her, "I was going to stop by your house after school and apologize for not listening to you. I'm sorry." Troy said kissing her cheek.

Gabriella smiled and took the flowers from Troy.

"Troy, I'm so sorry about everything, but I really am fall for you." Gabriella said tears in her eyes again.

"It's ok, and I know you are." Troy put his arms around Gabriella and pulled her into a hug, "Do you want a ride home?"

Gabriella nodded into his chest.

"Maybe a cone of ice cream?"

Gabriella nodded again this time with a small laugh.

"Your getting my shirt wet," Troy laughed making Gabriella feel even more awkward about her tears.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said shaking her head, as if the side to side movement would make the tears stop.

Troy stopped her head with his hand and placed his hand under his chin, before he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Lets' go," Troy said leading her out of the basketball court.

Troy walked Gabriella to his BMW and opened the door for her. Before Gabriella had the chance to step into his car, Troy flicked a tear that had held onto her cheek. Gabriella looked away from Troy too embarrassed from crying in front of him. Troy smiled and walked to the other side of his car.

"Ice cream?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

Troy started his car and drove toward Carly's ice cream shop. The first minutes of the ride were very quiet. Neither spoke. Troy, feeling the awkwardness building, laid a hand on Gabriella's leg. She smiled at his touch and laced her fingers with his.

Troy and Gabriella rode in the silence for the entire ride. But this time the silence was nice. There was no tension, no worries.

After Troy drove up the dirt road to Carly's the two got out and walked to the stand. The same girl was working there that had the last time they had ice cream.

"Two vanillas?" the girl asked behind the counter.

"Please," Troy said fishing for his money.

After the girl behind the counter handed Troy and Gabriella their ice cream cones, they both walked to the picnic table that they sat on last time. They were enjoying their ice cream cones and each other's company, until Troy spoke.

"So?" Troy said.

"So, what?" Gabriella asked.

"So, why did you take that bet?" Troy asked.

Gabriella was afraid this topic would flare up. She hoped it would've disappeared and they could've gone back to how they were, but she knew in reality that was not going to happen.

"Honestly?" Gabriella said.

Troy rose his eyebrows telling her yes, as he moved his ice cream cone to his tongue.

"For 200," Gabriella said seriously.

"Oh," Troy said, it looked like he wasn't hurt at all.

"You're ok with that?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but I thought it would've been for my smoking hot body." Troy joked with a wink. It seemed like he wasn't mad at all.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I told you. You're too cute to be mad at." Troy said kissing her nose.

Gabriella turned red. How could Troy be so perfect, yet so single?

So maybe Troy lied a little, he was a little upset, but he realized that if he got mad at her it would only make things worse. He decided he wouldn't say anything so they could go back to the way they were.

Gabriella and Troy sat on their picnic table and enjoyed their ice cream.

"This really is the best ice cream ever," Gabriella said licking her vanilla.

"I know it is. That's why it's my little secret." Troy said having some of his ice cream.

"Our secret." Gabriella corrected him.

Troy smiled at the idea, "Alright. Our secret."

Troy finished his ice cream cone and headed toward his car. Gabriella still sat on the bench.

"Are you coming?" Troy asked reaching his hand to her.

"Yep," Gabriella said taking his hand, and hopping down off the table.

Troy and Gabriella walked to Troy's car and waved to the girl in the ice cream shack.

In the car, Troy and Gabriella shared their usual silence, but it was a good silence.

Troy pulled his car up to the curb in front of Gabriella's house. He shut his car off and got out. Troy went in the back of his car and took out Gabriella's bags and her flowers. He met her on the other side of his car and handed her, her things.

The two stood there awkwardly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy asked putting his hand behind his head, looking for something to do.

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

Now, Troy was confused. _Do I kiss her? Do I give a nice hug? A friend hug? An ass-out hug? Do I do anything?_ If he did the wrong action, Gabriella could misinterpret his signal.

Gabriella, tired of waiting, started moving her lips toward his.

Troy moved his head slightly and wrapped his arms around her. Troy pulled Gabriella in for a long firm hug. Gabriella really wanted a kiss, but she could understand if he didn't trust her fully. Even though she understood that Troy didn't want to kiss her, she was still crushed that he didn't kiss her.

Once she pulled away from his hug, she turned around and tried to hurry inside.

"Hey," Troy said putting his hand behind his head again.

Gabriella turned to face him.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me sometime? Like on a date?" Troy asked, turning the deepest shade of red.

Gabriella's face lit up. She turned around and started walking back to Troy. With a smile and a nod she said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Tomorrow after school?" Troy asked, relieved the hardest part was over.

"Ok," Gabriella said within a foot of Troy.

"Alright," Troy said with a slight smile as he looked at Gabriella.

"See you tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

Troy cupped her chin and kissed her really quickly, "Yup."

Troy left in his car and his whole way back home he jumped up and down in his seat, "I'm going on _an official_ date with Gabi." Troy said pumping his arms up and down as he drove back home, "I better not fuck up." He said realizing how horribly wrong his date could go.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I was kind of sad when I logged in tonight and found I had ten reviews. Lately I've been haven more than twenty. As an amatuer writer, getting reviews is the best feeling ever. So here's the chapter we've been waiting for the last couple of day. So the bad news is: I stopped writing here. I've been studying for exams, but I promise I'll continue once I have some free time. Bare with me until about Tuesdayish

JRB2009


	18. Big Time Sorry!

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

My friends, I'm sorry I thought I posted another chapter. In the long run it said this story is over, but if you want a sequel including the Gabriella-Troy relationship and all of Troy's charm and cuteness I can: if I get enough support to do it!

By the way I would love to have this story distract me from school. ;)

JRB2009


	19. Best Date Ever

Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the plot of this FF, Disney owns High School Musical, and all of the greatness that comes with it

Chapter 17

Troy drove the short distance home, got out of his Beemer, and made a b-line to his bedroom.

"I have an _official_ date with Gabriella. What do I do?" Troy questioned himself.

After a couple of minutes with coming up with nothing, he thought he would turn to his loyal best friend with the bushy hair, a set of hair that kind of reminded Troy of the loyalty of a dog.

Troy took his phone out and waited until he heard Chad's voice, "What's up, Hoops?"

"Ok, Gabriella and I are back on good terms." Troy spoke into the mouth piece.

"Fine, I don't agree with that, but ok." Chad's voice said on the other side.

"And I have a date with her tomorrow. What do I do?" Troy asked slightly embarrassed.

"WHAT? No, that little skank just played with you like some chew toy. Fuck her." Chad erupted.

"C'mon, man. I really like her, and I forgive her." Troy pleaded.

"As your best friend, and with whatever powers I have as your best friend, I don't want you getting hurt again, man. So I'm not going to help you." Chad reasoned rationally.

"Fine." Troy said defeated.

"Wait. That's it? You're not going to see her? That kind of 'Fine' or the pouting six-year old 'Fine?'" Chad asked confused.

"No, I just won't ask you for help 'Fine'. I'll talk to you later, Chad." Troy said then hung up.

Troy didn't hear Chad mumble, "Jackass" before he hung up.

Troy was upriver without a paddle; he felt like he was being thrown to the dogs; he was in unfamiliar territory, and he didn't like it. There was the option of asking his father, but Troy thought about the horrors of having "The Talk" with his dad. Chad wasn't being any help. Who could Troy turn to for help? Troy had no siblings that had blazed the trail heroically for him, but who could lead him?

Troy turned to TV for the answer. In every TV series how did the hunky hero win over his gorgeous better half? Movie and dinner came up several times, but lacks any special flare; a nice walk, but Troy and Gabriella had already gone for numerous walks; the idea of mini-golf then came to Troy.

Troy hadn't played mini-golf since he was a kid, but people in high school always go out and play. Troy then decided that mini-golf was a safe bet. Mini-golf was, at best, an average to slightly above average date idea.

_But what if she doesn't like mini-golf? Or mini-golf makes me look childish? _Troy then started to panic and tried to think of a plan B, but ended up falling asleep before he could come up with anything.

Troy had a great dream that night. The golfing went great in his dream. His charm was on and he had Gabriella laughing the whole time. Nothing could've been more perfect in his mind. _As long as today is half as good as my dream I'll be happy._ Troy thought as he woke up and headed downstairs to make himself breakfast.

As he walked down the stairs there was a big bushy head of hair already sitting at the counter with Mrs. Bolton mounding up a pile of pancakes.

"Hey, Man," Chad said mouthful of pancake.

"Hi," Troy said a little confused. To Mr. and Mrs. Bolton Chad showing up early for breakfast normally meant the boys were off on some adventure on a Sunday morning, but to Troy, Chad being present for breakfast was odd.

Troy sat down next to Chad though and started tossing some pancakes on his plate. Silence between the boys followed, until Mrs. Bolton left the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm an ass." Chad started.

"Yes you are," Troy answered nonchalantly pouring syrup on his short stack.

"I just didn't see why you would still be friendly with this girl, let alone still like her." Chad started.

Troy raised his eyebrows.

Chad put his hands up, "I know, I know. But I said 'didn't.' I understand now that there is a little something special there, and as my best bud. She must be an ok girl."

Too tired and in shock to do anything else with his messy bed head Troy looked at Chad with an approving look and nodded once.

"Good," Chad said stuffing a whole cake in his mouth.

The boys finished their breakfast mostly in silence until Chad got up and said, "You know what I owe Gabi an apology. Let's go over there and I'll tell her I'm ready to be a good friend to you and her… or something like that."

_Any excuse to see Gabriella is good to me._ Troy said in his head so he grabbed a comb and fixed the bed head and followed his best friend across the street to Gabriella's house.

Troy knocked on the door and stepped back. After a couple moments and the sound of someone footsteps down the stairs, Gabriella opened the door.

"I hope you aren't picking my up now, because I'm not ready," Gabriella said in a robe covering what looked like a very light nightie.

"No, Chad had something to say," Troy said trying not to stare at Gabriella.

"Gabs, I owe you an apology. These last few days have been crazy and I shouldn't have gone off on you. It wasn't fair to you. And I can honestly say I'm very excited that you and Troy are going to be hanging out tonight. We were talking about it all night last night and even this morning. It's going to be the best date ever-"

"Best date ever?" Gabriella said a little expectantly but confused.

"Best date ever?" Troy stammered ready to kill his best friend.

"Yeah, but it's a secret so shhhhhhhh. Ok, I'll see you around." Chad said leaving Troy and Gabriella at the door alone.

"Best date ever, huh? I can't wait to see what that is." Gabriella said kissing Troy on the cheek.

"Yeah, me too," Troy said barely audible for himself.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Hmmm? Nothing, I'll call you later." Troy said quickly turning around to chase down Chad.

Once out by the street Troy caught up with Chad, "Are you normally this stupid or did something happen that made you dumber?"

"What do you mean, Man? I'm talking you up." Chad defended.

"No! You talked the date up. I have no Fucking clue what I'm going to do. My plan A is mini-golf!" Troy almost yelled.

"Wait. You really have no idea. That's not good." Chad deducted.

"Thank you, Sherlock. And now some idiot just promised Gabi the 'Best Date Ever.'" Troy finished.

"Yeah, this is going to be a problem." Chad sighed.

Chad and Troy walked back to Troy's house. On the way they started spit-balling ideas for "The Best Date Ever."

"Ok, you take her to- wait what's the budget?" Chad asked.

Troy looked into his wallet, "Thirteen dollars."

"Wow, that's just enough money to do nothing," Chad went back to thinking.

"No pressure, but we need to come up with the most amazing/amazingly cheap date ever. All thanks to you, Imbecile." Troy didn't keep the last part quiet.

"Anyways, that's me ignoring you by the way, what is something cheap that you can do?"

Gabriella was walking up the stairs back to her bedroom, when her cell phone went off. She quickly grabbed it thinking it would be the boy that she just kissed.

"Hey," Gabriella answered.

"Hi, Sweetheart." The voice on the other side said.

"O, hey, Mom. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"What are you doing tonight?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry it's been like 6 months and I'm sure a lot of you stopped waiting on the edges of your seats for me to start back up on this story, so here it is. The main reason I didn't keep them going was because I had a really bad case of writers block, but I have a nice plot line laid out that will wrap with story nicely. I'm sorry and I'll do my best to haul through some chapters, because I do owe, you guys.

JRB2009


End file.
